Vampires of the Graveyard
by ShadetheHedgehog1413
Summary: Luna goes on a trip with her boyfriend, Hunter, and their friends and family. But after a scary story, Luna puts an end to her relationship and an end to her regular, non-supernatural life.
1. Spooky Setting

Normal POV

One dark, starry night, a girl from the Dark Forest had no idea that on this day her life would change forever. It all looked like a normal yet scary night for her, she was going with her jerkish boyfriend Hunter the wolf, his brother Stone the wolf, Stones girlfriend, Frozera the ice wolf, and Luna's little sis Arctic to the town graveyard. They were going to spend the night in the graveyard where it was rumored that werehogs and vampires still roam in search of a midnight snack, and Hunter, being all daring and self-centered alpha, was going to prove with his friends and such that it was false.

When they arrived to a clearing, Luna was actually a little freaked out, seeing how foggy and too quiet it was around but didnt want to look weak, everyone in town knew she wasn't scared of anything, not even death as she lived on life's edge daily. And since she was part phoenix, she wasn't scared of the fire that surrounded her, neither was Hunter or her friends and family, and wasn't even afraid of the water that could kill her.

Anyways, Hunter was a tall, brown wolf with a fluffy white chest and muzzle, wearing a black sleeve-less shirt, cameo shorts and red and black tennis shoes while setting up a tent out of three. His brother Stone was the same in features except he was red with three black spikes around his eyes, meaning he was a guardian to the mountain, and was wearing baggy grey pants, a red sweatshirt, and black shoes.

Arctic was a three tailed fox about the height of a hedgehog, wearing a blue tank top, a jean skirt, blue and black shoes, and a baggy, blue hat to match her curled, blue tipped, white hair. And lastly, Frozera was an all white wolf with some blue stripes across her body like a tiger, wearing only a purple sweater, blue skinny jeans, red sandals and she also had a light French accent.

Luna was wearing just a black t-shirt with a skull on it, baggy cameo jeans, and black army boots like usual, sitting on a tombstone while they finished making a small fire and three tents were set up, sleeping bags and all placed inside for each pair. "Luna, would you relax? Your in the arms of a alpha wolf that happens to be your perfect boyfriend." Hunter said with a clever smirk while Luna rolled her eyes but sat between Arctic and Hunter around the fire in a circle.

"Well, nights young so why dont we tell stories?" Stone said, sitting back with his arms supporting him, Frozera wanted to know more on the graveyard though. "So what iz tey story on zis graveyard?" Frozera asked, sitting closer to Stone as he put an arm around her comfortably. Hunter smiled and took a flashlight, like they do in ghost stories, Luna wasn't in the mood and was going to have to live though this, seeing as Hunter never listened to her.

"Im glad you asked." Hunter said, standing up with the flashlight shining on his face. "Many years ago, when this graveyard was just finished, a man wandered into it alone at midnight. He was visiting his late wife, Veronica she was named, but when he got to the grave they had recently buried her in, it was dug up and empty." Hunter said as Luna was getting very upset at him now.

"He looked around but was unknown that a bat was watching him from a tree, it flew down and turned into a hedgehog with long, blonde hair and fur. She looked like his ex-wife, and was, but she wasn't the same. So she called to him, 'Jason' she kept saying in a soft, sweet voice until he saw her, unknown that she had turned into a vampire. So he ran to her, feeling her body was real and not an illusion, he hugged her tight. His grave mistake." Hunter said with a smirk, his fangs glistening in the light of both the fire and flashlight.  
"So then, she nuzzled into his neck like she used to, so he said, but then she bit him deep in the neck. She turned him into a vampire and together, the two were immortal and had some vampire kids, who in return had more. Though the couple was killed with a stake by the angry villagers. Though it is said their generation is still alive and living, becoming more modern and smart when getting prey." Hunter said while noticing Luna was looking at the ground and crept behind her.  
"Hunter, stop." Arctic said but he didnt listen, as usual. He continued.  
"So to this day, people never travel alone at night and still cannot find the mansion or castle where these creatures group together and live. Though, sometimes in the night, graveyard or not, you can feel them breathing down your neck." Hunter said, snickering lightly and breathed softly down Luna's neck, making her fur stand on end and eyes light up. "Before they...bite ya!" Hunter yelled, nibbling her neck which made her scream and jump, tumbling into the bushes and dirt.

"Hunter, that wasn't funny!" Luna yelled, tears in her eyes but didnt dare to flow down while Hunter was on his back laughing.  
"Oh yes is was, I only wish it was on camera. Oh-oh wait, it is!" He said, pointing to his camera on another tombstone recording. Luna got up and brushed herself off, glaring at her boyfriend, clearly having enough of him. Meanwhile, their friends or family just sat, knowing it was wise not to get involved in a fight where the female was a living fireball.

"Your a jerk, the only reason I dated you is cause i needed a king, but now I dont care, id rather rule the mountain on my own!" Luna yelled, grabbing her bag and walking off.  
"Aw cmon Luna, quit being a chicken and take a joke once in your life. You know, have fun?" Hunter said, resulting in a punch to the ground from Luna.  
"Well tell your daddy this, were through. I wish I could have his reaction on camera though." Luna said, going to the camera and sent the video to his fathers phone.  
"What?! No!" Hunter said, running to his camera but it was already sent.  
"Have a nice life prick!" Luna said, storming off into the foggy, cemetery, unknown that a certain bat in a tree looked quite amused at her attitude. Squeaking a little, it flew off with some other bats after her.


	2. Meeting a Vampire

Normal POV

Luna wandered through the foggy, graveyard while the night droned on, the sunrise wouldnt be far behind since the stars were now fading fast.  
"I cannot believe that jerk, about time I got him back though. Now where in the hell is the exit?" Luna muttered, shivering at the cold air around her legs. While she was walking around, she felt like she was being watched and felt that was another reason to get out. Now.  
She finally found the entrance, it was a tall gate with spikes along the head and railings. In front of her was a old-fashioned, wooden door that looked like it was never replaced since the day they built this cemetery. What caught her attention was the lock in the middle of the door, it was huge and circular, made of stone and had a huge keyhole the size of a tombstone. Ironic.  
"What in the hell?" Luna muttered, pushing on the door but it rattled locked. "Oh come on." She said, pressing on the door with her side, trying with all her strength to somehow open it. Suddenly there was a gust of wind in the fog, making her quickly whip in the direction from where it came from. "N-no, no, no. Open, open." She said, getting a little freaked out, Hunters story echoing her mind which she didnt like at all.  
"Op-en!" She grunted, shaking it harder until she heard footsteps but couldnt track the body they were coming from. "Whoever you are, im not going down without a fight!" Luna snarled, pushing aside her fears and glared around, only seeing the foggy ground, the tops of tombstones and caskets, and some dead trees here and there but no figure. Just as she was about to try to slam the door open or try flying above the spikes with her stone cold wings which could be pretty tricky.

Taking some chance, she spread her wings which cracked slightly with the frost covering them, she heard something fluttering about. Whatever it was it was a lot, and before her there was a swarm or red-eyed, blood thirsty, vampire bats that circled and circled until a hedgehog appeared before her. He was very dark with red stripes on his quills and his legs and arms, his muzzle and ears were very pale grey while his shining ruby red eyes shone as bright and luminously as the moon above.  
"Who in the hell are you?" Luna asked, crossing her arms with a serious glare.  
"They call me Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog. Where as I call you, dinner." He said, snickering. Luna just looked at him like he was some cannibal or creeper, but saw two very sharp fangs that werent like any regular hedgehogs fangs. Vampire fangs.  
"Like hell you are!" She said, kicking him in the gut. He jumped back and snarled, Luna was dropping her 'fear' of the graveyard and slashed him down again. Snarling back at the hedgehog, she barely had a scratch on her. "Huh, all mighty vampires? You dont seem that tough as they say." Luna said, now with a clever smirk.  
"Im only holding back, you might as well just quit now." Shadow said, hissing and tackling her onto the ground. Regaining some vision, Luna saw how close her muzzle was to his and sorta blushed.

At first she didnt understand, she was close to Hunter like this but he was just a jerk so she felt nothing to him really. Why she felt it to this blood thirsty, fanged-face hedgehog was a mystery indeed. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" She growled, seeing the male hedgehog was interested in the position of being on top of her like this. Smirking cleverly, he stroked her bangs off her eyes softly. "Mobius to vampire, wake up!" She yelled in his ear, causing him to wince and jump off, holding his ears. Luna sat up and growled at him, he had gotten up and saw the sun was rising slowly and lent her a hand. Growling, she took it but he immediately pulled her up to his height, face to face. "You have an...interesting scent and figure. Not to mention you are feistier and more..how you say, brave than the others I have turned or killed." Shadow said, licking his fangs in the glistening light of the moon. Luna shuddered and pushed him away.  
"Maybe because I have a brain and im rejected by the world, your just a target." Luna said, snarling and walking to the bag she dropped.  
"Clever remark from a...girl." Shadow said, looking her over with a seductive smirk. She stopped in her tracks, walked back to him and kicked him in the groin, causing him to groan and fall to his knees.  
"Is that supposed to mean girls that arent blood sucking vampires, are weak? Because I just dropped my idiotic boyfriend tonight, so im ready to deal with you just the same." Luna said, holding him by the neck, dropping him to the dirt floor. Once again grabbing her bag.  
"Hard to get and one that fights back, you just keep surprising me. While I have to leave now, I hope to see you again tonight." He said, turning into a bat and flew off into the foggy area, gone to an unknown place.  
"Maybe I will, maybe I wont." Luna muttered, slinging her bag on one arm while she heard a deep, low creaking behind her, the door creaked open with the wind as the sun had come up. "Interesting, with the rise of the moon the door is sealed, the glow of the sun, the key is revealed." Luna said, that spell or curse seeming to come to her instantly.

Not wanting to stay around, she walked out the wooden doors, glancing back at the shadows of the cemetery to where Shadow had flown off. 'Eh, he was cuter than Hunter, ill give him that.' Luna thought, walking out to get some sleep at her home. 


	3. Being Followed

Normal POV

Luna was walking in the city to her apartment, not wanting to face her father, Hunters father, or her clan right now.  
'While I gave that mutt what he deserved, my dads gonna kill me for not marrying a prince. Which is dumb how I cant marry that really appreciates me, loves me for who I am on the inside, and isnt forced to be with me. But things like that dont exist in the real world.' Luna thought, sighing while entering her apartment.

It was pretty basic, was one room with a double bed near the locked window, a small love seat across from the tv, a bathroom, a small kitchen with a fridge, sink, oven, a few counters too with a microwave. And just for touch, she had a few pictures on the wall from when she was a kid with Arctic, one of her mother who died protecting her children, two of her father and one of Stone and Hunter. Back when she could stand the hazel wolf.

Tossing her bag aside, she flopped onto the comfortable bed. As her eyes grew heavy, she turned outside to see the sun rising and of course, shining in her eyes as it did every morning. 'God, like an alarm clock. But at least it keeps that fanged freak away.' Luna thought while closing the drapes to block out the light, thinking of that hedgehog. 'Hope he doesnt hurt Arctic or the others though.' She thought before sleep took over.

Awaking many hours later, she turned to the bed side and grabbed her phone. "3:41 in the morning?" She groaned, getting up to get some water from the bathroom but felt something. It was like a steady wave of heat on her neck that made her senses snap awake. Turning around, it stopped and all she saw was her cheap shower.  
"Weird." She said, frozen in place as to where that heat came from before she remember Hunters story.

'Though, sometimes in the night, graveyard or not, you can feel them breathing down your neck.' His voice echoed her mind before she ran out of the room, checking the door and window which were still locked and untouched.  
'No, no it cant be a vampire. Im just becoming paranoid." She continued to think, turning on the tv to keep herself from sleeping while it was still dark outside.  
At around 5:15 am, her eyes were once again becoming heavy and the tv's low volume didnt keep her awake, blinking three more times before she let sleep once again take over.

In her dreams, she realized that the place she was in was the foggy graveyard. Behind her was the locked door and in front of her was a dark figure, just like the morning before.  
"You cant escape a vampire that easy once it has your scent." A dark voice spoke, making her eyes widen, she remembered it well.  
"So now your the one stalking me? Arent you the strangest vampire ive ever met." Luna said, crossing her arms with a glare and sparkle in her purple-pink eyes that meant she was ticked off already.  
"Well, our kind does stalk prey. And take note im the only vampire you've ever met, so I want your visit to be...amazing." He said, walking close to her as she got in a fighting stance.  
"Its pointless to resist, our kind dont stop until we get what we crave. Except im not after your blood." He hissed near her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Even if it was a dream, it was creepy.

So she woke up and looked around, it had only been five minutes since she fell asleep. While she knew it was a dream, it felt so real, as if he summoned her there and sent her back someone. Although, vampires have some ability to read peoples minds and talk in them.  
'Weird. Wonder what he meant by 'Except im not after your blood.' I have nothing else to offer, he wants the mountain though, he can take it.' She thought, sitting back against her couch.  
"Im not after any of it, im after something you possess inside." A voice said, and before she could react there was bite on her neck, sucking her blood like a leech. Once the teeth of the ebony hedgehog pulled away, leaving a mark, she blacked out from lack of blood. 


	4. A Vampires Hostage

Luna POV

I had awoken in a new place. It was freezing on the stone cold floor that I was now laying on and dark all around me, like that place in conker when you first die.  
'Where the hell am I?' I wondered, getting onto my feet to get a better look, but it was just a grey stone floor beneath me that I could make out.  
"I see you've awaken. Very good." A male voice echoed, making my fur stand on end, feeling my body go from hedgehog or phedgehog, into wolf, as it was a fear thing that happened when im worried.  
'Oh great, now im basically naked.' I thought, noticing the reason I was freezing was because I was naked. Luckily, my thick fur covered my chest and lower area. "Alright freak, where are you? Face me like a real man." I yelled, hearing it echo off like his did.

Coming into better light, as a crack in the ceiling provided that, I saw him. It was the black and crimson hedgehog I had met the other night, except he was wearing a black cape held by a golden bat clip on the front, red, white and black rocket shoes, black shorts to match his fur color, and white gloves with two gold rings.  
"Wouldve been wise not to try and hide, your scent was easy to track." He said, giving a smile that showed his pearly white fangs.

"Ah fuck, it was real." I said, remembering last night. "Look buddy, either let me go right now, or face the power of the phoenix princess. Meaning me." I said, growling and getting in a striking stance.  
"You cant hurt a strong immortal vampire like me. Besides, id watch that tone if I were you, considering im the vampire prince. And your my prisoner." He said, coming closer while I backed up to a wall.

"Look, what do you want with me? I have nothing to offer." I said, staring straight into his crimson, glowing eyes.  
"Oh but you do." He said, coming closer until my snout was an inch apart from his muzzle. "Being the only vampire left, thanks to those bloody hunters and the idiots that got caught, I get lonely here." He said, removing the gloves and limiters, then the cape and shoes so all that was left was his shorts.

My eyes widened when I realized what he meant.  
"You wouldnt dare." I said, crossing my legs while sitting up now.  
"I would. No ones gonna hear you and this is the last place those idiot wolves would search for." He said, prying my legs apart and getting between so I couldnt stop him.

"Get off me!" I yelled, feeling my nose burn up and tears beginning to flow. I had never done this before for I had never found a real mate, or love to have a pup with, and based on how I dealt with Hunter, I wasnt gonna carry his omega-brain baby.  
"Shut up." He growled, sliding off the shorts with one hand while the other was stroking my stomach, causing my fur to stand up on end.

Once they were off, he forced his length into me, making me scream loudly, echoing through the chamber I suppose. The pain was unbearable but thanks to his vampiric strength, I couldnt get away from him and just grit my fangs, trying my best to not let tears flow.  
He continued to go in and out at a fast pace, not slowing down for a second while I whimpered and sniffled, screaming whenever he went deeper and harder. Once he saw the expression on my face, he noticed that I was not screaming of pleasure, because who would when their being raped?

Shaking this off, he continued to go in and out for a few more seconds before releasing inside of me and sliding out. I panted and crawled from him while he was lying on the ground, panting as well while I was shaking off the sweat from my body. While he got his clothes back on, I was shaking, but this time not because of how cold the room was. But because of that experience, my spine was practically vibrating, my lower have was like, paralyzed and in such pain that I could barely move.

"So...can I go now? Please?" I said, feeling tears roll down my face and couldnt believe what had happened now. I begged, just like a dog. I never had before, even when I was tortured by the Dark Wolves, enemies of my clan, or when I was dunked into water and my wings almost turned to dust.  
"No, I think ill keep you around for a while." He said, smirking and took my arm in his grip, taking me out of the dungeon and up some stairs.

The castle looked dated and had cracks here and there, along with cobwebs in corners, old timey wooden doors that seemed to have three locks in the center, weird. But it had a huge staircase with some broken steps, darkened rugs that obviously needed cleaning, and dusty bookshelves and suits of armor.  
"As you can see, this house is in need of repair and is quite dated. I dont really mind but since your gonna be living here, you can do what you will with it." He said, walking down a stone hallway.

Taking a glance out a window, I saw a huge maze outside of tall hedges with sharp, red spikes which im sure werent always red. The place was a total wreck and certainly not a place for a lady, even if im not like Sally Acorn, who was a soldier and kinda tomboy while being a princess.  
"This is your room, and dont try to escape, the door is locked and only I have the keys." He said, closing a door behind me.

*Also, the castle basically looks like the one in conker for those that know the game* 


	5. Promised

Luna POV

The next day I woke up to see I wasnt in my bed in my shabby apartment, but instead, in the dated castle that belonged to that vampire. "I have to get out of here." I whispered to myself. "But how?" I questioned and laid in bed, thinking for a few minutes before the idea came. I still had my phone cleverly hidden in my spikey mane like hedgehogs used quills for that.

*Arctic, trapped in vampire castle in cemetery! SOS ASAP!* I texted quickly and sent it with a sigh, looking at my surroundings.  
'Great, trapped in a castle with a vampire perv around that will go for round two on my beautiful body. How could it get worse?' I thought, sitting up as my eyes widened and I yelped, jumping up. Hovering above the bed, the pain was from my lower half.

"Great. Just great." I murmured, leaving the room and traveled through the many corridors of the castle until I found what I was looking for. The kitchen. But inside, I couldve puked and it would just add to the filth inside this room.  
There was blood splattered on the once white stone walls and tiled floor, filthy dishes along the counters and other junk along the floor.  
"Oh god, I think im gonna be sick." I said, covering my snout with my paws immediately. "How could any creature live like this? Even my kind dont let their homes get this dirty." I commented, going to the fridge, which was the only clean thing in the room except for the food.

There were jars of blood on the side and meat on the shelves, leaving me with one choice for food. So I took a leg of chicken and bottle of wine before heading to the dining room. Which, might I add, had half the floor missing, leading to a lake of what im guessing are souls or ghosts of Shadows past victims.  
Shaking that image out of my mind best I could, I sat down and helped myself. Everything was okay until I heard the flapping of wings and saw a bat enter, turning into Shadow.  
"I see you've found your way around nicely." He purred.  
"Whatever." I simply said, gnawing on the bone.

He walked over and curved his claws along my back, making me shudder but certainly not in delight.  
"Uh can I help you?" I asked in an annoyed tone.  
"Just wondering if you feel alright." He said, smirking.  
"Just fine, and since when do you care?" I said, taking a swig of wine.

He seemed to be lost in thought, which I didnt understand. What exactly was he planning in that dark head of his?  
"Interesting. Seeing you drinking must mean I have to try again." He said, smiling but I wondered just what the hell he meant while chugging the rest of the bottle. But once he slid his hands down my sides to my hips and between em, I spat out the wine and coughed harshly.  
"No way in hell! Never again!" I yelled, flying up but bumped my head on a beam, which was stupidly built like a path above me. I hit it so hard that I fell to the floor, only hearing his voice snickering.

I awoke hours later where it appeared to be night out as the stars sparkled through a crack in the ceiling. My head was seriously aching and there was something in my lower part that wasnt supposed to be.  
Hearing the soft breathing of a male beside me, I knew what had happened.  
'Son of a bitch raped me in my sleep!' My thoughts screamed, finding the strength for my legs to kick Shadow out of bed and covered my still naked body with the blanket.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed when he got to his feet. "You raped me knocked out?! God thats just dark even for a hedgehog like you!" I snarled, my fangs wanting to sink into his neck and end him.  
"I didnt have a choice, you werent going to do it voluntarily." He said, dusting himself off.  
"And thats going to get you nowhere. I know what your trying to do." I said, getting up and my wings covered my bare chest. "Get me pregnant, have a baby so you can just suck me dry after. Well I hate to break it to you, but its just not that simple with a girl like me." I said, smiling cleverly.

"What are you talking about female?" He growled, now interested and listening for once.  
"You see, im a special alpha in my pack, its a gift that I carry. You see, I will only have a pup with the one I love back, any that I dont love or that im not into like you are, I dont get pregnant. Doctors cant explain it but that means that no matter what you try or do to me, awake or not, I wont have your baby." I said, crossing my arms.

"So im wasting my time?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"Yep. But really, you thought raping me would accomplish your goal so easy?" I said, rolling my eyes at his stupidity. "But how about a new idea?" I asked.  
"Im listening." He said.  
"At first, I wanted out of this hell hole and away from you, but I thought to myself, where would I go? Im not going back to my clan just to be set up with another self-centered loser thats only after my family royalty and I cant go back to a shabby apartment forever without a job. So heres the deal, ill stay here with you but you have to take things slow with me. And in time, only when I say so, we can try again." I said.

"Fine." He said through his fangs, angered that he'd have to wait but accepted. "But you promise you'll stay?" He asked.  
"I promise Shadow. Besides, this place needs a womans touch, seeing as there hasnt been one here in years." I said, leaving to my room and carefully laid on the bed.  
'Did I make the right choice? I mean, he's a vampire, im a wolf. What even happens after I supposedly have a baby with him? He could turn on me and suck me dry...but its too late now. I gave him my word and promise that I wouldnt leave him.'

Promising to stay, I almost wish Arctic hadnt seen that message and that tomorrow wouldnt end the way it did.


	6. Arctic and Scourge meet

Normal POV

In the early morning, or in Shadows parts of the forest, it was always night, like a curse, Arctic the Nightfox was flying with her three tails through the thick pine trees that got in her way. She was dressed in a black mask that showed off only her eyes and her large ears stuck up, showing she was either a fox or Rouge the bat in disguise if not for her light lavender eyes.

Coming from a clan of Night Foxes, a type that were like ninjas of the night, she was a pretty tricky foe to defeat. You'd be lucky if you could see or hear her before she attacks.  
"According to the source of the text message Tails figured out, it should be just up ahead." She whispered, landing in front of an old mansion that was clearly in need of repair.

'Hope that bastard hasn't hurt my sis or he's gonna meet my katana.' She thought, gripping the handle of the sword in her paw as she broke a window open, crawling in without a scratch. So far, it was truly dead quiet in here, making her question if she was in the right place.  
"Great, now wh-" She started but got knocked out by a glass bottle by a hedgehog. But it wasn't Shadow, as he was busy with things.

Luna was in her room, fixing it to her liking since she'd be living here for a while. But after hearing a scream and glass breaking from downstairs, she flew down with her wings glowing red, hot to the touch within seconds.  
"What the hell happened?!" Luna yelled on top of the staircase, flipping on a switch to turn on the lights. THe hedgehog that had knocked her out was the green and blue eyed anti of Sonic the hedgehog himself. Scourge.

"Some intruder trying to hunt vampires down, but I dont think I met you yet babe." Scourge said, smirking at the wolf that had run down the stairs.  
"You idiot, thats no intruder, its my little sis!" She yelled, going past the green hedgehog while Shadow came downstairs to see what the yelling was about while Luna tended to Arctic.  
"Heh, I leave for two days and theres a babe for me and one for you. Unless your bored of them both." Scourge said, smirking while his vampire fangs glistened with the rest of his sharp teeth.  
"Back off, you can have the one you knocked out."

"Wait, that was a girl?" Scourge asked, lifting his glasses as Luna carefully removed the mask. Arctic was a pearly white fox who's fur shimmered in the lights above, having curled hair that went to her shoulders and was blue on the tips going up.  
"Your lucky you didnt hurt her or id beat on both of you, vampires or not." She said, propping the ice fox onto a chair.

"Yeah, but how'd she get here?" Shadow said, glaring at Luna.  
"Oh what, you wouldnt call for help in a creepy, demented castle thats straight outta conker live and reloaded?" Luna asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
"Scourge, you can keep the girl if you dont let her get away. Now that she knows about our home, she cant leave." Shadow said, still holding his glare on Luna as she did the same.

The green hedgehog chuckled with a sly smirk, picking up the light, skinny fox bridal style up to his room, Luna shivered. If that hedgehog was anything like Shadow, he could only image what he'd do to Arctic unconscious.  
"How many others know your here?" Shadow hissed.  
"N-no one, I swear. I just messaged her after the...incident the first night I was here. But I promised id stay with you, and im keeping it." Luna said. She wasnt quite sure why she was still staying, this guy was a total perv and was just using her as a baby maker and carrier. Then when the kids born, slash, he kills Luna to feed the baby.

"I know. You just better hope others dont come here or there's gonna be hell." Shadow said, going back upstairs to an office of many while the black and pink wolf sighed heavily.  
'What am I doing? I cant just leave because Shadow hid the keys, and if this place is like conker, i gotta find the first key to find the other two or something. Bottom line, this treasure hunt is gonna be hard without Rouge around, she'd find them in an instant.  
'I better just hope the alphas dont follow my scent here, or their all gonna drag me back by force to a place I dont wanna be.' She thought, leaving to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Arctic came to and was in quite a daze, feeling like she slept for days with a major headache. "W-Where am I?" She groaned, rubbing the massive bump on the back of her head.  
"Your safe and still a mortal. But not for long." A male voice spoke, to her, it sounded raspy, like one she hadn't heard before. As her lavender eyes glowed beautifully in the dark, they also adapted to the dark room, making out a hedgehog near the door.

"Better let me go now, or your gonna get a ninja star to the eye!" She warned, her tails frizzing out in anger.  
"I dont see that happening, considering you dont have that sneaky outfit anymore. Or your weapons." He said, removing his glasses and jacket as he walked over. Looking down, Arctic noticed what he meant and blushed deeply.  
"B-back off man...b-back off!" She warned, her hands glowing ice blue like his eyes, ready to turn him into a hedge-sicle.

"Relax, this wont hurt." He said, crawling above her with his fanged smile almost glowing as bright as his eyes in the dark. But at this moment, the fox beneath him froze his hands to the bed and ran out with a blanket covering her bare body.  
"There is no way im doing that with you, perv!" She yelled, firing some icicles just to send a message, missing his head by just an inch.

The fox made her way over to her sisters room, locking it so the vampires would leave them alone. For now.  
Except they didnt realize that outside, a lone wolf that had made its way to this forest, along with others, noticed the princesses from the different clans in this castle. The male wolf was blue with green streaks named Nightmare, a wolf that had witnessed many women trapped here, and he wasnt about to let his own kind suffer.

Climbing to the tallest peak of the mansion, Nightmare let out a long howl across the forest, graveyard, city of Station Square, all the way to the forest of Luna's clan. Once he finished, he waited for a reply, which came from none other then Hunter.

Hearing 'his' girl was trapped in a castle by not only another male, but a vampire was sickening. He rounded up a pack of his own and left, for he would be there in three days to take what he thought he still owned.


	7. Bonding

Normal POV

Long after the girls had gone to sleep, the two male hedgehogs were still wide awake and now in the form of bats. In the dining room, they hung upside down on a beam over the table, swaying softly with the calm wind.  
Scourge was an all green bat with big, ice blue eyes that were covered by his glasses, and on his bare, pale chest were the two twin scars he received from Locke years ago. Shadow was an all black bat like any other with big blood red eyes, a small fluffy white chest and had red stripes going across his wings.

Since the two were like this, they only spoke like what they were. Bats. So this is what they were saying.  
"So you got that wolf pregnant yet?" Scourge squeaked.  
"No, I gotta 'bond' with her until she wants me, meaning, years." Shadow hissed in frustation "Dude, take it from a guy who's dated and done a lot of chicks, even while dating others. Girls have a weakness, Anti Sal was getting to be queen of Moebius and so did Fi, who I made." Scourge squeaked.  
"Oh yeah, where is she anyways?" Shadow asked.

"That bitch left me for Lightning the damn lynx, can you believe that? Anyways, now im a bachelor king with his own planet. Beside that, that dogs got a weakness, you just gotta find out what she wants." Scourge said, smirking with two fangs sticking out.  
"Yeah, like for Rouge its gems. But hey, what about you and that ninja fox? When I found you, you were frozen to the bed by your hands." Shadow said, adding a slight snicker at the memory of Scourge trying to get free with zero result.

"Yeah, she did that, the little witch! I mean, no girl has ever fought back, and I mean physically, without falling for my amazing features." Scourge squeaked.  
"Your just mad because some little shy fox girl got the best of you." Shadow said.  
"I am not dude! Ah screw it, im going to bed." Scourge hissed, flying up and out of the room.

In the morning, the girls woke up and did quite a lot. Being sick of how the kitchen looked with its disgusting features, the two fixed it up so it looked like new even though this house has been here longer then both vampires.  
"Admit it sis, you were saying his name in your sleep." Arctic said with a sly smirk before finishing a leg of chicken and a swig of wine.  
"I was not." Luna growled, gnawing on the bone from her meal.  
"Whatever Luna." Arctic said but knew the truth. She woke up earlier than her winged sister and heard her say 'Shadow' with a small smile on her face, so that had to mean something.

"Anyways, what about you and Scourge? I know you still like him, ever since he got with Fiona and gained power, you loved how forceful and how he took control. What was it you said? It..turned you on?" Luna said, making that smirk whip right off of the younger foxes muzzle.  
"I-I dont know what your talking about." Arctic said, drinking the rest of the bottle. "So, were really staying here?" She asked after her bottle was empty.  
"Yeah. I mean, Hunters out there and once dad found out what I did, he'll strangle me then and there, which is worse than Shadows little activity on me." She said.

"Really?" Arctic asked.  
"Totally, besides, if I live, dad'll just set me up with another self-centered prince. Im sick of how I never get a say in who I date, it always has to be a pure since thats our family tradition." She said with a heavy sigh.  
"Then were staying. I have to admit, it has been getting rough with all those idiots in the clan, kissing up and treating me like some healing goddess. I want a guy who treats me...rough." Arctic said, smiling.

"Someone like Scourge no doubt, and with him single, nows your chance. And since Shadow hasnt killed me or raped me, maybe I could spend a little time with him." The wolf said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Later, Luna spent some time with Shadow by flying around the never-ending, night sky. Which was like this because years ago, when the first vampires came alive, they needed a home. Finding a tribe of truly ancient echidnas, the blood thirsty bats drove them all out, except for one female witch, who cursed the land in forever night. It was like a gift, really because vampires love night, so maybe it was to prevent them from ever leaving the forest.  
"Quite a story." Luna said, after Shadow had finished it.  
"It really is, its like time is frozen here. The stars never move, the moon is always full over our house, its like a huge mirage." Shadow said, landing on top of the house.

"You know...a few days ago, I wanted to get as far away from here as possible. I have to say, you scared me with the raping, but once it stopped, I began to grow to this place." Luna said, staring up into the sky at her symbol. The glowing moon.  
"Yeah, all girls do that, but you actually stayed. Besides, I promised I wouldnt try that again until you wanted it." Shadow said, eyeing her beautiful, skinny yet strong body covered in glittery fur.  
"After how tonight went, I think you might get something tomorrow." She said, but thought about her getting pregnant with a guy who could suck her dry the minute its born. "But...if I were to have your baby..are you going to kill me after for blood?" She asked, her eyes so big and filled with uncertainty, it really got to the vampire near her.

"Commonly, I would if they were a mortal, namely because mortals die sooner or later." He said.  
"Im not a mortal though, we phoenix turn to ashes but spring right back up at this age. As for my sis, your friend was right about her being a witch with the tricks and powers, but she's actually part fairy in her blood. Doesnt have the wings, but got the attitude and immortality." Luna explained, smiling at how many times Arctic zapped Hunter for being an idiot.  
"Eh, ill let him figure it out." Shadow said, smirking while Luna rolled her eyes.  
"Im going to bed, and maybe tomorrow, if your a good guy like Sonic, ill let you claim a reward." Luna said, flying into the house through a window. Shadows smirk turned into a grin that showed off his fangs.

He actually wanted to do it with her, like it was a need. Sure, he had with Rouge who was the same in figure, but that didnt matter now. Although, tomorrow he might have trouble controlling himself.  
Except it gets worse as Hunter had never slept, he just kept running and running through the forest with his crew, so change of plans. He would be there by tomorrow night to claim what was rightfully (in his mind) his. 


	8. Strange Needs

Normal POV

The next day, the girls felt strange when they awoke, but couldnt place a finger on the problem. They saw nothing different about them but sensed it somewhere. Eventually they shrugged it off, got their hair done and dressed in some clothes before heading downstairs.

Already there were the vampires who were going over where to get their next meal, but then this happened.  
"Hey boys." The girls said in unison as the vampires backs were turned to them. But the second they looked at their female roommates, their eyes went as wide as plates and their jaws dropped.

Arctic was wearing a teeny, tiny, strapless ice blue top, the color of Scourges eyes which she found dazzling. She also had on a short white skirt that if she jumped, those two, mostly Scourge, would probably get a nosebleed.  
Luna wasnt so bad herself, sporting a black tank top that couldnt go past her stomach with a skirt that was equally short as Arctics. The two girls wondered what was wrong with them but shrugged once again before leaving to the kitchen.

The two men just stood there, frozen and in pain as they were deeply turned on just by looking at the girls. But that wasnt just it, there was some kind of scent too, one they knew from somewhere...but where?  
"Dude..either this means the babes totally wanna make some love or their making us look weak." Scourge said, but either way, the girls were making the two turned on as their were bulges in their lower areas.  
"It has to be the first one, Luna said she'd give me some reward for acting good I guess." Shadow said, rolling his eyes. How can a vampire be good, when they dont kill someone? Anyways, Shadow was a while away from the pleasure he'd get with the wolf he felt he loved, and decided to take this in.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Arctic was mixing a batter of some goo to cook, humming calmly as Luna was climbing the beams to find the best wine Shadow has in his cellar, wanting to relax.  
"Hey sis, you know how I..sorta like Scourge?" Arctic asked, not taking her eyes off the blue bowl.  
"Dont you mean, how you definitely love him?" Luna asked, climbing up another beam to see another shelf of wine.  
"Either way...is it wrong if I want to...have sex with him already?" Arctic asked quickly and stirred even quicker. Luna couldnt believe what she heard, I mean, it was her sisters choice and she loved Scourge, but she wanted to go that far already?  
"Um no. But I thought when you first came here, you didnt want it." Luna said, retrieving what she was after and climbed down, the bottle locked in her jaw.

"I know, but today I just wanna go upstairs, have him pin me down and go on and on for as long as he wants." Arctic said but blushed deeply at what she was saying, but it was true.  
"I get what ya mean. I dont know what happened, but I cant wait until later to pin Shadow on the bed and pleasure one another." Luna said softly, blushing just as hard as Arctic. The two couldnt believe they were really talking about this, but it was all true. Like it was a craving.  
"So what should we do? We cant just give in." Arctic said, pouring the batter into round circles on a pan.  
"Well duh, we have to let them come to us. And with what were wearing and apparently acting, it'll be an hour before they're begging for release." Luna said, taking a swig of wine before leaving.

Arctic just stayed in the kitchen, watched the batter bubble and she flips them, making pancakes like her and Luna's mom used to.  
'I swear, im gonna kill that sick bastard for killing her. You hear me, M-' Arctic thought but just shook her head as she heard a creak upstairs, taking her focus back on the food.  
She didnt even notice Scourge crawl in as a bat, following a scent he followed to here. Seeing Arctic making pancakes, since he smelled something like blueberry, but there was more, it was coming from Arctic.  
'Hmm..is it just perfume? No, no, a ninja like her wouldnt give herself away with perfume, besides, she wouldnt be the type to wear it.' Scourge thought, crawling closer as the scent got stronger.  
'Where is it?' He wondered.

He couldnt fly up there or else her big ears would hear it and she has a frying pan nearby. He was about to leave when he tripped over a crack in the floor and squeaked a curse.  
"Ah!" Arctic yelled, throwing the pan nearby but saw it was him.  
"What'd ya do that for babe?!" Scourge asked after he turned back into a hedgehog.  
"You scared the hell out of me! I thought there was a real, bloodthirsty bat behind me!" She growled but shook her head. "What are you even doing here?" Arctic asked, crossing her arms.  
"Just wanted to see if you wanted to go over to that lake near the house later." He said while dusting off his favorite black, flame-designed jacket.  
"Fine, just dont do that again." She said, going back to the food.

Upstairs, Luna was doing a meditation where she hung upside down with her strong back claws. With total silence, she could see through the eyes of another, one running in the forest, panting. It sounded like a male that was quite determined, running in the hot sunny day. To the gates of a familiar graveyard that had an old lock right in the center of the wooden doors.  
'What is this?' Luna thought, watching the male, who appeared to be a wolf, but couldnt find the color since it was black and white looking. Anyways, he ran through the graveyard and through a forest, and thats when it hit her that the wolf was none other than-

"Luna!" Shadow yelled, breaking her out of thought which made her gasp and drop to the floor.  
"Ow! What?" She said, getting up and sounding quite annoyed.  
"I called your name like, fifteen times, what the hell were you doing?" He asked.  
"Nothing, just enjoying the peace and quite. Besides, you sleep upside down too, batty." Luna responded and dusted herself off while fixing her skirt.  
"Anyways, Scourge is leaving with Arctic, so its just us. For a while." He said, obviously hinting. Luna smiled and ruffled his quills. "Patience boy, you gotta wait." Luna said, seeing the bulge was getting close to revealing his member.

But it wasnt just what she was wearing, he picked up a strong scent from Luna like Scourge did on Arctic. Except this one was exotic, like Cinnamon and perfectly aged apple cider with a hint of something else, but he couldnt find out because she left.  
'What the hell is happening here?' Shadow thought before turning into a bat and flying out into the still-night sky.

*Next chapter is going to have good lemons between the couples, or will someone interfere?* 


	9. Love Under the Moon

(Note, this, '...' means lemon scene starts, once you see '***' it will have ended in case you dont want to read that cause its full treatment)

Arctic POV

As I sat on the rock close to the lake, I watched the snow fall around me while I was wearing a green tank top, tangerine skirt, and blue and black short boots. And the snow? I was the princess of ice, I was also the princess of winter, for my kind scattered every winter and brought forth the season to Mobius. I couldnt control it, just like I couldnt control my urges from my area below, I was close to pawing my nerves until a twig snapped behind me.

"Hey babe." Scourge said, coming out and snickered at the circle of snow around me, but sat in front of the rock in the soft, snowy circle as I joined him. For a while, we sat in silence, occasionally our hands would meet and we'd blush, but didnt take the glance at the beautiful lake and full moon.

"So, according to your sister, you have a thing for me." Scourge said, finally breaking the silence, but I was growling. 'I told her not to tell him! Although...this could work out.' I thought, smiling at him. "I suppose I still have those feelings for you." I said, moving my hand off of his to his left leg, inching towards the spot his pleasure was growing.

He smirked at this and wrapped an arm around me before laying back, taking me with him. Now that I was on his chest, I smiled at him, seeing those ice blue eyes positively glow, but not because of the moon, because of what he wanted to do with me.

"But you should know, I didnt fall for you because of you being king or taking over Moebius." I said, smiling while I crawled closer to his muzzle. "I fell for the hedgehog that wore the hot jacket..." I started, helping him take his arms out so he wasnt wearing it anymore, laying on it like a blanket instead. "the glasses that hid your cold, blue eyes..." I said, taking off his glasses, closing them and tossed them aside, he didnt seem to care where they landed. "And the crown that shows you dont bow down to anyone..." I said, taking it off his head and tossed it aside before our lips crashed.

Our tongues were twisting together in a dance for dominance and trying to explore the others cavern of a mouth. I had pushed my tongue deeper and felt his sharp fangs trace along my tongue as we both moaned in pleasure. He hit my sweet spot numerous times in my mouth before we finally pulled apart, panting for air with a thin line of drool between us.  
"I want you.." I panted, kissing his neck but he stopped me. He removed the shirt that showed a blue, lacy bra that didnt stop him from softly biting my neck. At first, I was scared that he was turning me into a vampire, except when he pulled away, he just marked me. To us mobians, that showed others we were taken and had a mate.

...

He removed his gloves, shoes and socks while I took off my skirt, shoes, bra and underwear until we were both naked in front of each other. Scourge moved his paws around my chest, making me moan as he rubbed them in a circular motion. As my moans reached his ears, I saw his erection come out into sight and took it in my paw, rubbing it to make him moan like me, feeling it become hard within moments.

After a few minutes, we both stopped before he came right then and there.

His nose twitched again, as if picking up a scent like a dog. Which he did, for he followed it straight to my, as mobians call it, breeding hole.  
"So thats where it was coming from. I thought I was losing it." Scourge muttered while I had a great idea.  
"Do you..want a taste of it?" I asked, blushing. ;Way to make it weird Arc!' I thought. I wasnt an expert at this and probably asked something totally dumb, except smirked and his eyes lit up even more.  
"Sounds good to me." He said, laying me down on my back while he got to work, making me moan loudly as it felt absolutely amazing!

He must be an expert as this, since he dated a lot of girls, though he claimed he had never done this before to Fiona, Anti Sally or Anti Bunnie. His tongue traced around my slit and a little inside, making me yelp in surprise, but shudder in pleasure.  
"S-Scourge stop!" I yelled, making him lift his head. Regaining control, I laid back on his jacket now, panting. "So...did you like it?" I asked between pants.  
"Found out what that last thing was babe. Spearmint. Sent shivers down my spine." He said, chuckling while I blushed deeply.

"Now...can we get started?" I asked, feeling my breeding hole below getting antsy of waiting.  
"Yeah, im feelin pretty hard now." He said, getting out a bottle of lubricant and made his length nice and smooth for me. "But I should warn ya baby, based on how ripe you are, theres gonna be a high chance of a baby in you." He said, but right now I was too into it to care.  
"I know babe...and I dont care as long as im with ya." I said, making him smirk. He slammed into me quick, making me scream in pain and tears roll down my face. "I-It hurts!" I yelled.  
"For a few minutes, then it passes." He said while I whimpered underneath him, my ears pinned flat against my head and mumbling incoherent things. Once I was comfortable, he pumped in and out of me at a fast pace, making me moan now, feeling pleasure inside of me as the pain flooded right out.  
"Oh Scourge!" I screamed, holding onto him, never wanting this to end now.

***  
Normal POV

Back in the castle, Luna was laying across the couch with her legs crossed, resting on Shadows lap as he was reading a book, trying to calm down his own member from scaring the hell out of the girl nearby.  
It was hard considering he couldnt help himself. Right now in his mind, he wanted to pick her up, throw her on the bed and make love to her, but he couldnt until she wanted to.  
'Keep it together Shadow.' He said, but snapped back into focus upon hearing her moan. It wasnt of pleasure, it was because she was stretching to get comfortable.  
"Much better." She said, but while her back arched during it, he picked up the scent coming from her lower area. It was a sent of cinnamon and apple cider like before, but this had rose in it this time.  
"You uh, getting tired?" He asked, wondering if he wouldnt be able to do it with her like she said.  
"Maybe. We should fix that." She said, taking his hand while sitting up, rubbing her thumb along his palm. The two looked into each others eyes, her dazzling purple and pink eyes met his shining ruby eyes.

Just as the two were about to kiss and do it right there on the couch, there was a huge pounding on the door, like someone was using a battering ram on the door.  
"W-whats happening?" Luna asked, wrapping her arms around Shadow.  
"I think its the villagers of echidna tribe, they always try to kill me." Shadow said, holding Luna close as to protect her. The door crashed open as a brown wolf dropped the ram, seeing Shadow holding her close.  
"Get your hands off her, ya damn dirty vampire!" Hunter yelled, sending a stake straight at his heart, but Luna roared loudly, sending it back somehow.

"Go away Hunter or ill kill you!" Luna warned, getting up.  
"You know this wolf?!" Shadow yelled, standing now "He's my-" She started but Hunter shut her up.  
"My fiance." He said, smirking.  
"What?" Shadow hissed with venom in those words.

"Oh please, you really thought my girl would love a vampire like you? Maybe you should get a brain with that new heart, because she didnt really love you, just played along so you wouldnt kill her. And she's coming with me." Hunter said, pulling Luna out to a van driven by some other wolves.  
"Shadow, dont let them take me!" Luna screamed, being thrown into the back. Hunter followed, slamming the doors before he glared at her.  
"If you thought you had it rough while dating me, you must be as dumb as him." Hunter said, his hand glowing purple and reaching for her skull as the truck drove off.

"And dont even think your sister will save you, Mephiles is on his way to finish off the last female you care about. But dont worry, maybe we'll have a daughter." He said, touching her skull as her eyes swirled in a purple daze, the last thing she heard was Shadow.  
'You promised me...!' The rest she couldnt hear because she was now Hunters puppet.


	10. Taken Away

Normal POV

In the forest, two moaning voices were heard that had to be from Arctic and Scourge. They were heated up and both yelled as loud as they could, scaring off any bats or birds from the pine trees as Scourge released inside her, both panting.  
"That was...everything I thought it could be...and more." Arctic said, pulling off of him and kissed the green hedgehog before getting up. She went to find her clothes and clean herself off while Scourge sat up, pulling on his jacket.

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Arctic screamed and disappeared from the lake. It was quiet now, dead silence passed as Scourge got up and looked around, not seeing a glimpse of the white fox anywhere. Even her clothes were gone.  
"Somethings definitely not right." Scourge said, trying to pick up the scent of the fox, which earlier was far from difficult, but now there wasnt anything. Just the scent of the love making they had and nearby flowers that grew in the night, but none were lavender.

Scourge growled and slid on his red shades and crown once found, dashing off in a green light into the forest. Shadow was doing the same, trying to track that truck that had Luna in it, but before he crossed the line into the mortal, day-night part of the world, ever being in his body told him not to go now. Testing this theory, he stuck a none gloved paw out, retracting it back into the night the minute it sizzled in the sun.  
"Damn it..." He cursed, shaking his hand and placing the glove back on. "Just great, Lunas on the mortal world with that idiot mortal and now somebody has to go and get her." He said, crossing his arms.

It was bad now because since Arctic had disappeared, there were no other non-vampire beings here that could go out. Just the two girls and two hedgehogs. None the less, Shadow ran back to the castle and to find the fox, but it was locked, odd. Hadnt the wolf just crashed it open moments ago?

What he didnt know was inside, Arctic was laying near the door, the knocks and pounds muffled to her big ears that were bigger than Rouges somehow. Anyways, she crawled off the dirty ground and dusted off her shoulders, looking around.  
"Scourge?" She asked, walking around a little. 'Weird. I thought I was just at the lake, finishing up. Maybe I blacked out.' She thought, but the house was empty.  
"Your boyfriend isnt here. But I am." A dark voice said, making her fur stand on end. No, that didnt belong to Mephiles, but instead the evil, sinister voice of Finitevus the echidna.

"You. What do you want now, Finitevus?" She growled, for the two had quite a history of battles. "Im here to deliver you to Mephiles personally while he helps the wolf take care of your mutant sister. Meanwhile, he promised me id get that emerald sucker to get back on my team." He said, walking over as Arctic slowly backed up, keeping a distance from the creepy, bandaged echidna.  
"Stay away from me." She warned, her lavender eyes glaring with fury. "No way am I being handed over to Mephiles after he killed my mother, not that easily." Arctic said.  
Finitevus sighed and took out a warp ring, looking quite annoyed. "Then you'll join her. Along with your sister in a matter of hours." He said, making the fox confused but dodged a bolt of black electricity from him.

"Only way to kill me is to catch me." Arctic state, flying off into the castle through a hole in the ceiling, passing the destroyed dining room while the echidna rolled his black and red eyes, flipping the rin and going after her.

Meanwhile, Luna stood motionless, it was like the wolf wasnt even breathing or alive anymore. Just like a robot, waiting for a mission or command from its master, who in this case, was the cinnamon colored wolf.  
"Now Mephiles, Finitevus just gets the fox, I get to marry Luna, then you come in." He said, turning to a dark corner where two lime eyes lit up.  
"Correct. You lead her to the top of the mountain, and she 'trips' off the ledge, leaving you as king and her to burn in hell like her mother and father." Mephiles said. He placed a hand on the beautiful wolfs chin, sifting through the thick fur to her neck. Normally, she would moan if it was Shadow or someone she loved doing that, but being a motionless creature, she just blinked and stared into space.

"Shame to see a wolf die this pretty." He said, chuckling evilly as Hunter smirked.  
"Trust me, she's more trouble than she's worth." He commented as they stopped in the forest. Taking the wolf out, they lead her to a cave in the tall, grey, spikey grey mountains with many wolves on each level.  
"Wish this wouldnt have to wait until night, what if that bloody hedgehog shows up?" Hunter asked.  
"You let me worry about that vampire, you just follow the plan and act natural, just hope Finitevus hasnt failed catching that fox." He said, disappearing in black smoke before any wolves noticed the hedgehog.

As the hours went by, Luna still just stood up straight like a soldier in the military, only blinking and breathing, her mind a total blank.  
"I see that Mephiles was a wise choice, Hunter. He taught you well in hypnotizing Luna." Comet, Luna's father, said while looking her over. "How do you break her out?" He wondered.  
"Dont know, Mephiles said it wouldnt matter anyways. Cause once she 'trips' off the top, no more worries. I get to be son of the alpha, you, and you get a child thats focused on being leader." the brown wolf said.  
"Make sure no one else knows, they ask whats wrong with her, just say she doesnt want to talk since being held hostage by those vampires." Comet said, leaving the wolf to his former lover.  
"Sorry to do this luv, but stuff happens." He said, leaving the wolf alone. As soon as he did, no one was around to see a tear slid down her muzzle, feeling the pain inside.

Back at the Blood Manor

Arctic was still running for her life while nightfall came to the mortal world outside, just minutes before her sister would be married to a jerk and be sent to join her and Arctics shared mother and Arctics late father. Anyways, the fox was doing a great job of avoiding Finitevus and occasionally lost him for a few minutes. Though the chase would continue once he found her with the help of a magical, warp ring.  
'Damn, this goose chase is annoying me and exhausting!' Her thoughts yelled while she was panting and leaning against a doorway.

Looking through the wooden, carefully designed railing bars, she noticed no sign of the bandaged, wicked echidna near the front, tall wooden doors. Taking a chance, she bolted for the door and pulled, pushed, even slammed her body against the door, but it wouldnt open.  
"Whats wrong with this thing!" She yelled, panting with beads of sweat on her forehead from the work. Just as she was about to break her arm in slamming into it, the three golden keyholes shined brightly, requesting the three equally golden keys.

'Oh this just keeps getting better. Scourge never told me where he hides these oversized keys and only a vampire can leave!' Her thoughts said, making her more enraged, except in a split second she felt sad and alone.  
"Scourge..." She said with a heavy, sad sigh. Trying one last attempt, she made great distance between the door, twisting her tails to gain more speed, blasting off towards the door, her heavy yet short, black and blue boot aimed at the door. The locks shined brighter and creaked open before she made contact with the door, yelping and stopping herself before dying in a bush of spikey, huge, red thorns.

The minute she had her freedom, she smiled, almost forgetting about the male that was hunting her down in the mansion. Almost. For he appeared behind her with a warp ring, in a split second making one appear beneath her and caught her at the waist before she fell through completely.  
"I tested this theory on Knuckles. I would have had some results if not for that blasted, pink echidna girlfriend of his. The difference this time is no one is alive to care if your dead or not." He said, slowly gripping his hand into a fist as the ring closed with his hand as the fox could barely breathe now 


	11. Crashed the Wedding

Normal POV

Arctic was choking as the ring practically crushed her insides, her eyes rolled up and she was just about to die. Scourge saw this all and there was a fire in his ice blue eyes this time as he spin-dashed straight toward the echidna. He had never felt this rage before when one of his girls was in danger, not from Fiona, Alicia or any of the others, so the white fox really got under his skin unlike the others.

He knocked the echidna down as the ring snapped in half, disappearing as Arctic gasped, coughing as she fell to her hands and knees while trying to get air. While she was recovering, Scourge jumped up and spin-dashed once again into Finitevus, straight at the head so he would fall unconscious.  
"God damn...that was...close.." She said between breathes, sitting up now while he heart was pounding.

She found a way to pull herself up and crawl towards the knocked out, possibly dead echidna and pulled a necklace off of him. It was a black string with a purple, glowing jewel that the fox knew well and might just hold the cure to getting her sister out of that trance.  
"Now to send this idiot away." She growled, flipping his warp ring as it turned bigger and bigger before stopping in the middle of the air. THe hedgehog kicked the echidna through, taking his warp ring so Finitevus was now stranded in his land. So they hoped.

"Now we gotta get Luna out of the mortal world, Shadows probably on his way to get her but it wont do any good without this. I just need the one from Mephiles, break em both, and she should regain control." She fox explained, trying to flip the power ring again but it just fell to the floor.  
"Its out of power. The only way to charge it is with Knuxs Master Emerald, so were gonna have to go a different way." He said, leaning against a tree to think while Arctic was thinking of the possible ways.  
'Flying with Scourge as a bat or carrying him will take longer and were gonna be too late.' She thought as Scourges eyes glowed with an idea, she wouldnt like it but it had to happen.

He hissed, his fangs coming out and startled her, making her jump back. Suddenly, she started coughing again, her two wings grew on her arms as she got smaller and smaller until she was a bat. She was a white bat with lavender eyes, ears that were Rouges size, and three small fox tails.  
Scourge chuckled, looking at the small bat crawling around, squeaking things.  
"Cute." He said, making her glare and flap her wings, coming to his lever. Without a minute to spare, he turned into a small green bat with ice blue eyes, his big red shades and twin scars on his chest like before.

The two flew out, actually going faster than they would with Arctic flying or Scourge speeding while carrying the other. Once they were outside the dome, the plan was moving into action.  
Luna walked like a soldier down an isle, her eyes stone cold serious, no emotions, no tears, she felt nothing now. She faced Hunter as Stone, his brother, reluctantly went on with this.  
He cared about Luna like a sister, taking care of her and knew what she felt around her idiotic brother. But seeing her marrying him, he supposed he was wrong about her now. Or maybe he wasnt.

Mephiles was hiding in a pine tree, smirking and his hand glowed purple.  
"Comrades of the wolf pack, we are here today to unify my brother, Hunter the wolf with Luna the hedgewolf in marriage. So lets begin." He started and looked towards his brother, who was sporting a quite suspicious smirk.  
"Do you, Hunter the wolf, take Luna to be your alpha mate, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" He asked.  
"Til death? Of course." Hunter said in a dark tone.

Mephiles was snickering at that comment and watched in amusement, but was still concerned as to why his echidna ally hadnt brought over the fox like the wolf promised.  
"Now do you, Luna the hedgewolf, take Hunter to be your alpha mate, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?" He asked as Mephiles spoke into the glowing hand.  
"Say I-" He started but got interrupted.  
"Im gonna kick your ass." A female voice said, revealing to be Arctic back in her mobian fox form. Mephiles gripped his hand into a fist, stopping the glow as Luna just stood there, motionless as if she hadnt heard the red wolf.

"You took away my mother, you took away my father, but I refuse to let you take anyone else I care about." Arctic growled, pouncing into the hedgehog, causing him to fall out of the tree.  
The two tussled on the ground while Scourge and Shadow, who met up along the way, jumped in and grabbed one of the female wolfs arms before jumping off again. People were confused and freaking out, thinking the vampires were attacking when that wasnt the case.  
"I told that moron to handle them! But I guess ill take care of you myself!" Hunter growled, running after the vampires but Stone slammed him into a wall.  
"No. You wont." He growled, starting a brawl between the two brothers with yips of pain and whimpers when hard blows were delivered.

"I want that necklace!" Arctic yelled, trying to grab the matching amulet off of the hedgehogs neck.  
"How about I keep the necklace and your sister, and you get to die!" He yelled, smacking her into a pine tree hard. He was about to approach her when he saw Scourge had his back turned, kicking off any wolves that tried to attack.  
"Wait, I have a better idea." He muttered, walking away from the fox as his hand glowed once again and turned into a fist, ready to kill the hedgehog. Arctic noticed this and got up, wiping the drops of blood from her mouth while her tails frizzed out. Not in fear, not in embarrassment, but in total rage.

"Get away from him!" She yelled, her tails curving over her head and zapped the hedgehogs legs in ice, he couldnt move an inch based on how thick. She approached him, ripping off the necklace and tied it to the first one.  
Reciting some ancient chant, she slammed them down in a tree, breaking them as Lunas eyes returned to normal, making her quite dizzy.  
"What the hell..." She muttered, everything around her slow and faded in noise, all at once returning when she saw Hunter. She walked over to the wolf when he wasnt looking, taking a huge hammer off a table, present from Amy Rose, and clubbed the wolf right on the head.

He instantly collapsed while she tossed the hammer aside.  
'So there it is. Ive killed him.' She thought and looked to see her sister going ballistic on Mephiles while he was frozen in place, Scourge kicking off some wolves before getting tired. Turning into a bat, he flew into a tree above the fox to regroup for a minute.  
When she saw Shadow across the field, she walked over to him, avoiding any attacks and turned him right around. Kissing him right then and there, all the wolves froze and didnt know what just happened.

It wasnt because since they were wolves, vampires were always their enemies like twilight, they were enemies of everyone. From echidnas, to foxes to chameleons. It was all because the alpha had kissed a vampire, not showing any resistance or fear. Arctic froze herself, glancing at Mephiles once before punching him square in the face, knocking him out as his head fell back while Luna went limp in Shadows arms, blacking out because of all that happened.

"Lets go." Shadow said quietly, carrying the alpha of their clan off. Comet was enraged at this and was about to attack the vampire with a stake when Scourge, matching his mates technique, punched him down to the floor.  
"I think were done here. Lets go babe." He said, walking behind Arctic, who grabbed another necklace from the hedgehog and a bottle of wine from a still-standing table before following them into darkness. "What the hell just happened here?" Stones girlfriend, Frozera the ice wolf asked, confused like the others. 


	12. Wanting It

Normal POV

"So basically, this little icicle is my family heirloom stolen from Mephiles when my dad was about to give it to me. Its called the Icicle of Ever-Lasting Frost, and when I was a little girl I was supposed to wear it and..mature. Become a leader in case my father disappeared." Arctic said, holding the silver chain with a glowing icicle attached to it, covered in frost on the top. "And since I never got it before...ive been living like a child, not like the adult I am today." Arctic said.  
"Then I guess its about time that changed." Scourge said, taking the chain and walked behind her. He clipped it in place as she shivered, not exactly from his touch, but from the icicle touching her fur.

Her three tails grew longer, growing a darker blue as the tips stretched until they were 3 1/2 feet long, curling a little in the air. While that was the only physical change, the inside of her changed too, becoming a real woman.  
"So much better." She purred, looking in the mirror with Scourge beside her, smirking while a hand traveled down her back, making her yelp and shiver again.

Upstairs, Luna was laying across from Shadow, not saying much since she got her free will. Though, after 15 minutes of silence, she finally broke the silence.  
"I never said thank you. You and Scourge helped save me, even if your not family." She said.  
"We dont have to be family to watch out for you, for me it was just love." Shadow said, never taking his eyes off of her soft, purple and pink ones.  
"I just thought that since Hunter said that I was his fiance, worst lie of the year I might add, I thought you actually believed him. And that...I had lost your trust and love..." She said softly, tears building in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

"You mustve not heard me. I said that, you promised me you'd stay, and I promised id protect you. Hunter took you away by force, and I needed to protect you from him." Shadow said, making tears roll down her face.  
"Wow...when I first came here, I thought you were cruel...but now hearing this...you have a heart after all." She said, choking up and sniffled.  
"Because your not like other girls. You kept your promise and never left, no matter what me or Scourge did. YOu didnt try to kill us, which wouldve been bad because this place is cursed." He said, making her eyes widen.  
"What?" She asked, so confused.  
"Uh yeah, if a mortal were to kill us..lets just say you wouldnt want to be here. Besides that, I will protect you as I would Scourge, but I treat him like a brother...while I treat you...as my lover." He said, his hand curving around hers.

The two were once again silent until Luna removed her paw, lifting it to his tan muzzle, feeling his chiseled features. She moved from his cheek down to his chin, feeling how hot the vampire had come.  
He tilted his head and planted a kiss on her palm as she blushed, moving closer so her stomach was against his. She kissed the tip of his nose and then straight on the lips. The first kiss the two shared earlier was quite rough, since Luna was enraged at Hunter and needed something to calm her nerves. Except this time, she didnt touch the wine on the table at the wedding.  
She slid her tongue in and moved her tongue along his teeth and around his fangs as he kissed her back, feeling the small fangs in the wolfs mouth.

While they were kissing into a heated make out, Luna rolled on top of the black and red hedgehog, her bushy black tail wagging left and right as she was clearly excited. The two repeatedly broke the kiss to get a gasp of air before continuing.  
"I want you...now." Luna said, her body growing hotter without the help of her wings, which cupped against her back in a relaxed manor.

The black and red hedgehog kissed her neck, trailing down her chest to her stomach before stopping at her breeding hole. He smirked and rolled her over, making her yip as she was planted on her stomach, the vampire behind her.  
"Much better." He said. Luna blushed and got hotter by the second, any hotter and she'd melt right through the mattress.

He trailed his hands across her body, his cold, ungloved hands sending a shiver to the heated spine, a soft moan emitting.  
"I know you can do more." She moaned, wrapping her tail around his waist, almost like a boa but not so much. He gripped the tail, pulling her closer as he quickly entered her, making her yell and wince.

While she had been this about, 2 times since she arrived, the pain was still something she hadnt grown adjusted too.  
'Damn, now I know how Arctic felt. Im in pain...but it feels right.' The black and hot pink wolf thought, trying to get used to the position. Tears once again built in her eyes while beads of sweat stuck under her single bang, covering one of her eyes.

"Son of a..." she said, wanting to finish that sentence but couldnt as he pushed himself in further. He finally stopped when he was fully in as Luna let out a groan, so not used to this.  
So the hedgehog waited until his mate was comfortable, trying to think of ways to distract her from the pain when an idea snapped into his head. He leaned over on her back, trailing up with butterfly kisses and a few soft nibbles, making her fur stand on end.  
He stuck a fang out, biting her neck as she groaned, her tail once again wagging. And just to tease him, she moved it slow near his legs, occasionally wrapping around one leg or both. None the less, a mark was left on her neck, making her a mate that was now owned.

Finally, she was comfortable and nodded for him to move, to which he moved back and thrusted all the way in, this time no winces or growls.  
"Do it...again." She moaned.  
"Alright." He said, doing it once more as she moaned louder, loving the feeling now.  
"K-keep going." She stuttered, her face growing hot with blush.

Shadow kept moving faster and harder, making her positively howl like a wolf or werehog at the full moon. He kept going faster and faster as he felt his chest tighten and a weird feeling travel downward to where he was hard.  
"God I-I cant take it m-much longer!" He groaned while she continued howling her pleasure out, making him come closer and closer to his climax until it blew out inside the wolf.

The two panted while Shadow pulled out, feeling so hot as Luna felt the same way, but not as much since she was a fire elemental. Except that didnt change the fact that the mates had sweat dripping down their faces, panting as the whole room grew hotter.  
"Well...I think you know whats gonna happen now." Luna said, panting as she rolled on her back, feeling so tired. The vampire collapsed beside the wolf, she snuggled onto his white chest fur, her ears pinned cutely to her head.  
Within minutes, both were asleep in the dark room.

The two other mates in the building heard the howls and noise, both feeling quite hot themselves, even Arctic who was practically made of ice on the inside. Arctic was sitting at the dining table, shivering as she rolled her hands across her body, imaging Scourge doing it to her as the emerald hedgehog watched across. Both were tempted to jump at each other, wrapping each other in a kiss and doing it right there on the table, if they didnt eat there.  
'God damn, she's touching herself. But now that she's a real woman, she could have a baby.' Scourge thought, but saw how the fox wanted it as she trailed further down. 'Then again, that is what I wanted all along, and it couldnt be that bad.'

"What do you say.." He said, stepping on the table as his green and black sneakers creaked the table as he stopped in front of her. "We go upstairs, do somethin like those two did...but with a twist?" He said, his famous smirk, fangs glistening with his red shades barely hiding his ice blue eyes, cross his peach muzzle.  
Arctic didnt respond with words, but with a pounce, wrapping her legs around his waist with her arms around his neck as they melted in a kiss, barely being able to move.  
"Hey, can you two do this on something we dont eat on?" Luna asked tiredly, coming down to get some water as the heat didnt die down, but instead saw these two getting warmed up.

Their eyes opened and looked to each other, both shrugging as the male hedgehog hopped off the table, carrying the fox with an arm wrapped around her back and the other rubbing one of her seashell ears.  
"Damn, must be a full moon." Luna muttered, looking up at a window on the ceiling, seeing the full moon that never disappeared. "Meaning they're gonna act this way daily." She said, walking to the kitchen. 


	13. Sick Fox

Normal POV

Arctic was kissing the green hedgehog on the bed, never letting her lips leave his except for a gasp of breath or until the hedgehog pulled off.  
"Alright, if we gonna do this, we should make it very interesting." He said, panting a bit for breath.  
"Hmm...I think I got just the thing. Stay here..." She started, tracing her claws gently around his scars to make him purr. "And ill come back with something." She said, jumping off the bed and skipped out.

Later she came back wearing a police woman's outfit, light blue shirt with black tie, indigo skirt, her normal blue and black boots, and an indigo police hat, in her grip was a police club, walking over.

Not getting into much more detail, the two fell asleep together into the never ending night. Except things got weird after that, the fox suddenly got sick, feeling her stomach in knots. At first, she thought it was because she mustve ate some bad meat or something, but it just got worse the next day. She was throwing up and getting chills that turned to heat flashes, vice versa, and slept a lot longer.

"Im telling you, somethings not right." Luna said, walking across the wooden floor, hearing it creak as Shadow was sitting on the edge of the bed, putting on his gloves and limiters.  
"So she's a little bit-" He started.  
"Oh please, based on her sickness, its cleary not small." She said. "She never gets sick Shadow, even if someone cursed her with it, it cant happen. But I think I know someone who might be responsible." She said, growling and leaving.

In the halls, she found the green bat flying calmly, squeaking something until she gripped his wings when they both came up. He screeched in surprise, turning into hedgehog form and made a fist, but saw it was the sister of his mate. He got his back spines, which used to be his wings, free from her clawed, grip.  
"What'd ya do that for?" He asked.  
"Because, Arctic is sick if you havent noticed." "Oh believe me, its hard to miss. Like she's got the flu." He said, remembering seeing the fox that he swore had turned seafoam green in sickness.

"Look, you better not have done anything, because Arctic just cant get sick." She said, starting to walk around a little. "You see, instead of growing an organ to store her powers in, her bones and body parts inside were covered in thick ice. Its hard to explain, but because of that ice shield in her body, she cant break bones or sprain them, meaning she also has a strong immune system." Luna said, crossing her arms and glared at the green hedgehog.  
"Okay, so what does it have to do with me?" He asked.  
"Mother of Mobius, your an idiot. She becomes a real woman with that necklace last night, and you two go and do...that. Hmm, so she either got some sickness from you, or is pregnant." Luna said.

"Please, she cant be. I used protection, im not that dumb." He said but Luna was still right in a way.  
"Doesnt mean she cant, those things can break or slip off. It didnt though...right?" She asked, her eyes narrowing into a meaner glare.  
"Im...pretty sure." He said, trying to remember the night before.  
"Look, wether you did something or not, you just better hope she'll be okay. Or else." She said, leaving as the hedgehog sweatdropped.  
'Jeez, when did she get so moody?' Scourge thought, dashing to the room his mate was in.

Arctic was groaning in bed, sniffling and sneezed as he came in, emitting from her nose were two icicles that just misses the sides of Scourges head. "Sorry..." She said in a soft voice as her throat was in pain too.  
"Not your fault babe, at least it didnt hit my head. Or eye." He said.  
"I...I dont know whats wrong with me...ive never felt so sick...in fact, never BEEN sick...and I cant sleep right anymore, get this weird hunger, and the hot and cold feeling..." She said, feeling tears build in her eyes as she cant stand the pain at this new feeling.

"Look...what if this was all my fault? I mean, you werent sick before what we did." He said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Im sure you didnt mean it...or knew it would happen...but ive been through worse and...turned out okay..." She said, her eyes getting heavy as she was slowly falling asleep. "Just...sleep with me.." She said, sounding almost like begging in that soft voice.  
Either way, Scourge walked over and slid in the bed, feeling how hot the fox had grown along with the bed, snuggling up closely to his body with her head laying on his scarred chest.

In Lunas room, she came back and was muttering things while sitting on the bed, crossed arms.  
"Let me guess, he did something?" Shadow asked.  
"Yep. He just better hope she'll be fine." the wolf said.  
"He'll take her to the doctor tomorrow and get some things, relax. Here, ill get you a bottle of wine and something to eat." He said, getting up but she sweatdropped.  
"Uh just skip the wine...but I could really use some of that, uh, Blood Fruit." She said, rubbing the back of her paw nervously.  
"Really?" He asked, wondering where the wolf that was his mate got her new taste for blood. He hadnt officially turned her yet, and if he did, she wouldnt be craving this early.

"Yeah, just want to taste it. Besides, cant eat too much meat." She said, he shrugged and left as she sighed, laying back.  
'I saw this coming but I have to be sure. Some craving for blood shouldnt mean anything, I got cravings for juicy blackberries as a kid.' She thought, placing her paw gently on her stomach, retracting her claws as not to harm anything.


	14. Trip to the Hospital

Normal POV

Arctic groaned in her bed, her claws gripping the mattress as she started shaking, feeling like she could throw up again and it would set her throat on fire again, so she gulped hard and tried to hold out.  
'What can I do? Anytime my kind got sick, we could heal naturally fast like mongooses can and dont need a lot of medicine. But I guess I gotta do somethin..' She thought, opening one of her lavender eyes to scan the dark, making out the bookshelves, chandelier and the hedgehog beside her. 'Except I cant leave so easy cause im not a full vampire like him or Shadow.' She thought with a deep sigh. 'But I cant take it anymore.' She thought, her lavender eyes showing that determined look.

Her tails wrapped under his arms, pulling him up and dropping him, making him yell and turn into a bat, like a defense but saw it was his girl that woke him up.  
"What is it babe?" He squeaked to which she could understand better. She wasnt a vampire like him, but she had been learning the language from an old book she found.  
"I cant stand it anymore Scourge, im really sick. Can you just...please take me now?" She asked, her eyes getting big with tiny sparkles in them, puppy dog big as her nose twitched in a sniffle, too cute to be ignored. The hedgehog wasnt one to help beggers unless it benefited said hedgehog, but looking into his girls eyes and hearing her voice in pain, you'd have to be as cruel as Finitevus and Mephiles combined to not care.  
"Alright." He groaned, sitting up in his hedgehog form and grabbed his jacket nearby, along with his shades and crown. Arctic was soon in his arms, dressed in a purple torn shirt, black jeans from her ninja outfit, a black mini jacket over her shirt, blue and black boots, all finished with a baby blue knit, beanie with her ears sticking out.

She was wrapped in a blanket as it was winter in the mortal world as it was also in the dead, sun-less area, so it was freezing. The white and blue fox thought it was demeaning that she had to keep warm in her own element when she never had to before, but it had to be done.  
"Lets just get out of here before Shadow gets up. Knowing how the sun will come up soon, we gotta be quick." Scourge said, walking out with his mate in his arms, bridal style. Arctic was in a sick daze and thought she was getting married for a second and he was carrying her in sparkling white dress, but it was just her own fur shining out.  
'Man I really need a doctor, starting to see things.' She thought, hitting her head not to hard, but enough to knock in some sense.

Arriving at the hospital, the sky looked like it was turning from black to indigo, meaning this had better be fast or the hedgehog would be trapped without a warp ring.  
Except of course in hospitals, things took forever. First, they had Arctic sit on the edge of a freezing metal table, almost turning the fox into a statue of ice if not for her tails, afterwards, they checked her eyes, ears, mouth, all that and ran some tests.  
Arctic was curled up on the bed with Scourges jacket over her body after he offered, but still shivered harshly until it put her to sleep. Meanwhile, Scourge sat in a chair, the ticking echoing in his ears as he was running out of time, and he certainly didnt want to be rescued, it was against his nature since he became king and took over Moebius.

Once , the doctor mostly known in Knothole, arrived with the results, there was some relieve to see the fox asleep.  
"Good, based on how she is, this news might be..new to her." He said, looking over the clipboard.  
"Get to the point doc, what in the hell is wrong with her?" Scourge asked, losing patience.  
"She's pregnant." The doctor said quickly, then they both heard a thud. Looking over, Arctics body was sprawled out, her face burring in the metal table, clearly not in a curled position anymore. The hedgehog couldnt believe that she was really pregnant, sure he wanted a kid just as much as Shadow, considering how many times he tried, but he used protection on the fox.

After explaining that with a sweatdrop, not used to saying it out loud like gloating or whatever. "Those things dont always work 100% of the time. They can break. Nevermind that though, right now, she's experiencing all these symptoms because of the baby inside her. The stomach aches, cravings and such are normal for any pregnant woman during the first few months, but she has a special case, just like the inside of her body." He said, walking over and feeling her, she was hot again on the cold table. "The heat flashes and chills are normal, because her body is trying to adjust for the child, making sure its not too cold or hot, but its dialed a bit out of control. But it should go away in 3 months." He informed the emerald hedgehog, that right now, couldnt move.

He just picked her up, dashed out and made it into his dome, seconds to spare before the sun came up, shining all over Mobius. Taking her inside, he laid her on the bed and sighed.  
'Dont get me wrong, I want a kid. But based on that reaction she had, she must be freaked straight out of her skull. And why not, she's never had a baby before, just like the wolf.' He thought before getting up, going for a walk.

Arctics eye slid open as she took out something from her tails. It was a pink box with some tests, she had to know for herself, and because her sister might have asked her to get some.  
When Scourge was getting some coffee to wake up, Arctic snuck out, dashed out to a gas station and bought some tests in the blink of an eye, throwing the money at the guy to get out quickly. How she beat the vampire back to the room with the shock that there was a baby, that was half vampire or perhaps full vampire, inside her, was a real mystery.  
None the less, the female fox completed her mission and took out two before sliding them into Lunas purse for later.

While she tried both tests, they said the same thing. Plus. She sighed but smiled lightly.  
'Guess im having a baby after all. Just wondering what Luna's results are, or how she's gonna react on Shadow, be it good or bad.' She thought before going after her own mate. 


	15. Revenge of Mephiles

Months later...

Both Arctic and Luna's stomachs were growing faster and faster, stopped at the size that made it look like they ate half a watermelon. As for how they acted, it certainly wasnt easy on them or the vampires that put the babies in them.  
First it started off with sleeping longer and morning sickness every now and then for the first 3 months. Afterwards it turned into crazy cravings for many different foods, be it blood fruit or sweets, if their needs weren't met, you could guess what happened afterwards. Mood swings.

First either might yell at them for being lazy fathers and inconsiderate to their needs, then came crying and becoming as happy as can be with a skip off, leaving both hedgehogs very confused about what just the hell happened. The only thing that was actually pleasant was the child kicking inside the stomach, or feeling the small hiccups from inside, earning a smile from both parents whenever it occurred.  
No matter how enjoyable the new feeling was, it would all be over soon as they were near the 9 month mark, knowing soon the babies would be out and this crazy madness would be over. For this time.

So, one day Arctic walked down the stairs, gripping the railing with both arms as she slid down, not wanting to fall or such. Her boots clacked on the marble floor as she made it to the door, but a green bat flew in front of her, squeaking things.  
"Scourge, english please." She said, crossing her arms as the bat turned into a hedgehog.  
"What I was saying was, where do ya think your goin, babe?" Scourge asked, crossing his arms across his scarred chest.

"I wanted to take a walk out there. Ive been going crazy with this same cycle, sleep all day, throw up what I eat and get cravings for chocolate around the clock. I need a break." She said.  
"Well I dont trust goin out there. Finitevus may be gone, but Mephiles is still alive. What if he captured you?" the emerald colored mate of the fox asked, concerned not only about her, but the small unborn life inside her.  
"Oh I dont know what'd I do!" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Hon, how long have ya known me? Like, 10 months, almost a year? You know how well I can handle myself, none the less some power crazy jerk like Mephiles. But I dont think picking a few flowers will cause it to come to that." Arctic said, moving her hands to her hips.

Sighing in defeat about not getting through, and the fear of starting a mood swing, he let the frosted kitsune pass, walking out into the forest. She smiled at her little victory.  
'Easier then I thought, maybe Scourge is finally learning what my mood swings will do now.' She thought, walking out to the lake where she and her green mate really became mates for the first time.  
She started to pick some white flowers that glowed just as bright as the unmoving moon and stars while the memories of her first time played in her mind. When she was getting lost in her daydream, a kick from the baby inside her brought her back with a giggle, continuing to add flowers to the bundle of lilies.

After a few hours, Arctic hadnt come back, leaving Scourge to pace in the room. Shadow had never seen the hedgehog so worried before, it could be that his vampire child could be in danger, or he was just worried about his three tailed mate being in danger. Either way, he was freaking out more and more as the hours continued.  
"She shouldve been back by now. I knew something like this was gonna happen." Scourge muttered, continuing to whip off the glasses and place them back on as he had nothing else to do.  
"Dude, relax. My sister isnt like Cream, she can handle herself if in any danger." Luna said, filing her claws over her very bloated stomach. Neither male could figure out why, but her stomach was much bigger than the younger kitsune.

It was either because Luna was older and the baby could be bigger, she could be eating a lot more than her sister, or she could be having more then. Shadows vote was definitely on the last one.  
"Lets just go and search for her." Shadow said, turning into the small black and red bat form, Scourge followed suite as Luna pushed herself off the comfortable chair and groaned at how hard it was. "Your staying here." Shadow squeaked, to which Luna could understand.  
"No way, she's my family and my sense of smell can be used." Luna growled in annoyance, but the red eyed bat wasnt going to allow it.  
"Your 9 months, the last thing we need is a double birth happening while trying to stop whoever took her." Shadow said.

"Fine, ill stay. But if you dont come back in two hours, im coming after your asses, whether you like it or not." Luna said, ending the argument and headed up to her room alone. Both hedgehogs were fully bats before flying into the night, searching around the lake.  
Alas, there was no sign of the fox being there, just a few flowers laying near the navy blue lake.  
"Great, just great." Scourge squeaked in his bat form, flying above the lake.

The two turned back for a brief moment, as there was something shiny in the bushes, continuing to glisten and sparkle until they picked it up. It was Arctics necklace, glowing with power and dimmed as the hedgehog was not its true master.  
"She was kidnapped." Scourge said, his senses could also pick up a familiar scent. "By Mephiles himself." He growled, turning into a bat and flew ahead with Shadow by his side. After a few minutes of wondering just how the fox was holding up, depending on just what Mephiles was up to and what he needed her for, he shook his head.  
"She's not part of this for gods sake, Mephiles is just doin this because for revenge on us." He hissed.

"Would you relax? Luna's right, Arctic may be pregnant but she wont go down without a fight. Especially to someone like Mephiles. We just have to go in, get her out and back before Luna decides to follow." Shadow said, and the two vanished with the night, following the scent.

Arctic awoke, strapped to a table by a belt, just above her stomach and below her swollen chest, due to the baby. Looking around the stone room, it appeared to be a lab with all the electricity buzzing.  
"What the hell happened? I remember I was picking some flowers, thinking of my first time with Scourge. But once I had a bundle of flowers and tied it with a ribbon, I was whacked on the head and now...this happened." Arctic muttered, trying to get free, but realized her necklace was gone, along with her full powers to escape.  
"Ah, you've awoken at last, ninja princess. A good five hours, and those vampires havent a clue, considering they havent saved you. Perhaps if they let me go through with this, ill let them keep the kid." He said, laughing evilly.

"Your wrong! Scourge is gonna kill you if you dont let me go right now!" Arctic hissed, struggling to break free but felt more pain from it, the belt growing tighter and tighter.  
"I dont care what he does, this brat is going down because she, along with the child your sisters carrying, it'll cause a downfall on my plans." He said.  
"What do you mean? And im having a girl?" Arctic asked, smiling lightly for a moment before whipping her head back at him with a nasty glare. He explained the future a bit, something about 3 girls dating an echidna, hedgehog and armadillo, forming some alliance. But the details would be for another time, Arctic had to escape now.

"Do I look like I care what your downfall is? I took out Finitevus, ill do the same with you!" She snarled loudly, struggling harder but suddenly her eyes popped wide open, pupils dilating as she gasped.  
A small splash of water dripped on the metal table as she groaned loudly.  
"I see the plan is already in process. Soon, I wont have to worry about you or those other fools any longer." Mephiles chuckled.


	16. Future Fighters

Normal POV

The white and blue fox couldnt believe how this night, or day, was going. Being strapped to a table by Mephiles was one thing, but having her baby in an unsafe place, where Mephiles would just take it from her. Tears built in her eyes, from both the pain of the contraction that had started moments after her water broke, and from the pain of losing her child if nobody came to save her.

Getting lost in this, her legs instinctively spread out, beads of sweat form on her forehead and body, and she groaned in the awful pain. And when she screamed, normal mobians like Mephiles wouldnt be able to notice, but rings gave off from her mouth and out a hole in the ceiling.  
They were lavender colored like her gentle eyes and traveled straight into the ears of the vampires.

"Help me, please help me!" She screamed as they squeaked some things and followed it to the source. The small green and red streaked black bats landed and turned into hedgehog form, landing softly on the ground at the entrance to the tower.

Above, her screams were at their loudest while Mephiles chuckled evilly, making Scourge growl and crack his knuckles.  
"When im done, he's gonna be joining Finitevus in the Forbidden Zone. Except he'll be bloody and beaten." The lime hedgehog said, his fangs grit in total anger that his mate and child were in danger.

Shadow sent a chaos spear at the wooden, locked doors that turned into chunks of wood and splinters on the dead forest floor. "We cant get too careless, no doubt he set traps upon knowing we were coming for her, and if we dont hurry up, Luna's gonna be in danger as well." Shadow said, skating inside while the Moebius king wasnt far behind.

Back at the castle, Luna was passing around near the front door, waiting for what seemed like forever as she played with her long hair in worry. "Its bad enough that im here alone, but now I can hear my sister screaming. I feel like im in Slender instead of Conker now." She muttered, rubbing her head as a headache was starting once again.

Once it had become two hours since the men left and once she heard her sisters faint scream again, she pushed herself off the chair she was once sitting on and grabbed a long black jacket that had soft grey fur inside to keep her warm, she left.

Luna wandered the forest, her eyes scanning every tree and bush, making sure no surprise attackers or hunters attacked her. Sure, she could put up a fight if needed, but there was no way she could run away or fly off, due to the heavy weight.

"Shadow! Scourge!" She yelled, echoing off in the large area, but no response except for Arctics screaming somewhere else in the never-ending-night place. As the walking continued, she felt a twinge in her stomach, making her groan and stop walking every 10 minutes, but her water didnt break so she didnt worry to much.

"Shadow!" She yelled again, continuing her travel after the pain eased enough for her to continue walking. Her ears flipped back against her head, feeling so alone and even more like she was in Slender (those of you that dont know, its a super creepy game)

Once more, the dark grey and pink wolf felt the pain, but instead of quietly groaning, a loud howl echoed off as she held her stomach. She could barely move or take her hands off of her stomach as she looked around.

Because of her animal senses, the wolf knew exactly what was happening and crawled over to a hollow, abandoned cave. Luna unzipped her jacket as she slid down to the ground against the wall, spreading out her legs as far as she could. Feeling paralyzed from the waist down, she could barely feel the water breaking between her thighs, though she certainly did feel the painful contraction.

With Arctic going into labor and Luna doing the save, not to mention they were both alone without the fathers, this was bad, very, very bad. Certainly three other females could tell that as they watched in a portal.  
There were six figures total, all wearing black hoods covering their heads and draped down to their feet. Not going into too much detail, there was a red wolf with a quill style similar to Shadows with purple and pink eyes. Beside her was a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes, but wasnt Sonic, instead his and Sally's son, Manic.

Nearby was a black hedgehog with red eyes, but had a long mane with a secret warp ring, making it a ponytail. Beside her was a red echidna that looked just like Knuckles, just with three white bangs, red bat wings that matched his fur, and ice blue eyes. He was known as Knux.

The last female was a fox, dressed in a ninja outfit with a similar icicle necklace around her neck. She was standing beside a armadillo with blue eyes, tan body and blue shell covered in spikes. He was Mightys son, Hefty.

This was what Mephiles spoke of, how three females made an alliance with these animals by dating them, but what he left out is that they would all throw down Mephiles and Finitevus, who currently had control of the planet in this future.

"Alright Meadow you can go in now, just make it quick and report to Hefty once its complete." the red wolf said, earning a nod from the fox that left in a warp ring to that timeline.  
Their names and intentions would be known later, but for now, chaos was breaking lose as two births were happening.


	17. Double Labor

Luna groaned in pain, holding her stomach and tried to ease it the best she could, but the pain was unbearable. 'God damn, no one ever told me it was this hard!' She thought, gritting her teeth to hold back the tears as the contractions got rougher each time, and the only thing that was around for her to grip in comfort was a nearby boulder.

At one contraction, she howled at the top of her lungs like Arctic screamed, sending off hot pink rings from her mouth and out the cave, though she just figured it was an ordinary howl. Remembering where she was and being alone, she didnt howl again after that, which wasn't so good for the vampires that didnt know who to take care of first.

Speaking of such, back at the tower Arctic was screaming at the top of her lungs while Mephiles continued to laugh evilly at her pain and how one of the children of ultimate power would be born and his.  
THankfully, there was pounding on the door for a few minutes before it was silenced. The wooden door broke down by a green spin-dash as Scourge landed on the ground as Shadow spin-dashed over him and right into Mephiles.

As the two copies fought it out, Scourge cut off the straps so Arctic could move, except right now she couldnt, all she could do was groan and hold her stomach.  
"Its coming now, im paralyzed!" She snarled, pushing once the need became too great as hard as she could. Scourge tried to think of how to get her out, like wrapping her up and leaving with her in his arms, but that would make it worse for her to move.

Mephiles slammed Shadow through a wall as he turned into his crystallized form, hands glowing black as he picked Scourge up with a black arau, then there was a gallon of holy water above him, tilting.  
"Now to get you out of the way, but dont worry, ill take good care of the kid. The first thing it'll learn is who its dad is." Mephiles said. You couldnt tell since he doesnt have a mouth, but the way his eyes narrowed and the added snicker, he was grinning quite evilly.

"Hey, you teach my kid one goddamn word and your dead!" Scourge hissed, trying to break free but the spell was too strong. Just as the water was falling, a female ran in and raised a hand to the water, making it frozen and gripped her hand into a fist, making it shatter into tiny pieces, not one hitting Scourge.  
"Leave. The hedgehog. Alone." THe female said, walking to Mephiles. No one could tell who she was exactly, and based on her tone of voice, it wasnt Fiona. Nor was it Tails since it was female, and because Tails wouldn't save Scourge after stealing Fiona.

As the new female fox with ice blue eyes and sea foam green fur was fighting off Mephiles, both males got to Arctic until a sharp howl was heard, shaking the tower lightly. Shadow looked out a barred window and saw the rings flow right into his ears, showing it was from Luna who was in pain.  
"Just get the hell out of me!" She groaned in his ears from the forest, meaning they had to hurry this thing up.

The female dressed in ninja black recognized this too and so, she slid off a purple warp ring off her tail and tossed it to the floor, opening to the Forbidden Zone. Before Mephiles could stop her, she screw kicked the crystal hedgehog into the ring and looked towards her wrist.  
"Mission completed Heft, tell the others...yeah, im heading back now." She said, changing the coordinates to her own timeline.

Before anyone could know who she was, she vanished off as the ring zinged and turned into glitter, falling on the floor.  
"That was weird." Shadow muttered, scratching his head. Arctic, almost through the pain, noticed something on the younger foxes neck. It was a similar glowing icicle, like the white and blue fox was wearing now. So how could there be two?

Didnt matter much to her now as the newborn slid out between her legs, being caught in her tails and wrapped up. It was a little girl, like Mephiles predicted. Her fur was emerald green at the body, but her naturally curled hair was sea foam green, going white in the middle, and faded to blue at the tips.

As for other features, her ears were big already, as big as a wild bats like Scourge and Shadow. She had two hedgehog spines on her back, ice blue eyes with a twinkle of lavender in the moonlight, had a single fox tail with, instead of a dark blue tip, was a hunter green tip.  
"She's so perfect." Arctic whispered, looking at her daughter who opened her eyes slowly, giggling as the tails were tickling her.  
"Yeah. What're we gonna name the kid?" Scourge asked, but a harsh howl from outside was cutting them all off.

"Doesnt matter now, just get her back home. I have to find Luna before she kills me for not helping." Shadow said, flying out and feeling guilty about leaving Luna all by herself, but if that ninja hadnt busted in, Scourge could be dead and the fox would surely be heartbroken. Not just from the loss of the one she loved, but from losing her baby to Mephiles, hell she'd fall into a depression within time probably.

In the forest, Luna was so close to pushing and thank Chaos, no wild animals, like other vampires or werehogs came in to attack her. She finally just gave in and pushed as hard as she could, groaning loudly behind her hand that clamped her mouth shut. What hurt her more was how alone she was, it was so typical. She trusted people to help her, like Hunter so she wouldnt feel different for being part pheonix and such, but he didnt do a thing.  
'Fine, I dont need him!' She thought, digging her claws into the ground, but this was so much more painful as the head of the baby was passing through. 'On second thought, better late than never right?' She thought, panting like a dog as beads of sweat formed on her forehead and body. This was obviously the beginning of a long, unending night. 


	18. Triplets!

Luna POV

I was sweating as hard as I was panting, my back pinned against the crumbled, stone wall. I was leaning so hard against the wall, I felt like id bust through it any moment now.  
That didnt matter right now, as the sharp pain of the baby traveling from my stomach to opening below was the highlight of the night.

So I planted my feet far and steady on the ground, sitting up so I could place my hands on my hips, and grit my teeth so hard I thought they would turn to dust. I also stopped screaming long ago, not wanting to attract any monsters, vampires or even werehogs to me, as if the blood wasnt enough. Besides, it had been a good hour since I went into full labor, he wasnt coming.

Tossing him aside, I focused all my energy, strength and determination to get these little beasts out of me so I could fly back to the mansion where they would be safe.  
"Ahh!" I screamed behind a paw I raised for a brief moment to muffle it and just kept breathing in rhythm as my hair went silky and limp with the sweat.

Then I could feel the something small, about the size of a baseball slid out of me. Sitting up once more, I saw between my legs was a little, baby girl. She had wolf ears, a single wolf tail, pitch black wings, and a fuzzy white wolf muzzle. She was all red and had Shadows quill style, with black streaks instead of crimson, even the corners of her purple and pink eyes were black.  
She cried out, whimpering while trying to get up on four legs like a pup, ending up stumbling against my boot.

Knowing how cold she must be, what with the sticky mess mixed with blood around her. Thinking fast, I pulled off the jacket I had and laid it down beside me, folding it around into a circular bed, the fur making it just right for the pup.  
She stopped crying and groaned, nuzzling her small head against the fur as if it were me.

"Thank Chao-" I started but was stopped by a groan. It had been a few minutes since my newborn slid out of me, and already the pain was returning. Meaning I was having twins.  
"You gotta be kidding me." I muttered, pushing hard again with a occasional scream, trying to keep it to a minimum so the baby wouldnt cry at its mother screaming.

After a few minutes, the pain was too great and I let out a yell, rubbing my stomach to ease it while the wolf was crying, wondering why her mom was screaming.  
I eased her with my other hand, my black claw carefully scratching her chin as she cooed after a moment, sucking on the finger as if it were a bottle.  
Going back to the birth, I could feel the head of the baby coming to the breeding hole I had, groaning and holding back the loud screams and howls.

With two more hard pushes, the whole baby slid out of me. It was another girl, except this one looked just like me. This one had a long mane of hair with some pink in the center, her wings black with pink tips and such.  
The only thing that she had to resemble Shadow was his sparkling red eyes, sparkling with a sparkle as she looked curiously at me. That alone made me wonder what was going through the youngests head.

Picking her up carefully, I placed her in the jacket beside her sister, seeing the two calming down and falling asleep since my groaning, moaning and screaming stopped.  
Sighing in content, I pushed my body further on the ground, totally exhausted and in so much pain, I wouldnt be able to walk. Thank Chaos that I had wings, right?

My eye lids were becoming heavy, the only sound in the cave was the soft breathing of my young pups, who I didnt know whether or not were vampires yet, but didnt matter much at the moment.  
Just as I was about to doze off to sleep next to my babies, the pain jolted through me once more, making me groan and lay on my side as I couldnt move again, feeling the need to push returning with a contraction.  
"You have got to be kidding me! Triplets?!" I groaned, feeling tears roll down my muzzle. 


	19. A Boy and Names

Luna POV

I groaned in pain, gripping my stomach that still curved out a little, meaning I really had another baby to push out. Except based on how the first two went, this was absolute torture and too much pain to bare.  
That was until I heard a twig snap after I softened my panting, hearing a creature come into the cave. Wincing, I pushed my body back near the two little pups I had already given birth to, willing to protect them in case it was a predator.

Since there was some light in the cave, I instantly made out a hedgehog that I knew was either Shadow or Scourge. More likely Shadow. The hedgehog obviously saw me there on the floor, the coat wrapped nearby but didnt see my sleeping children. in the thick fur.  
"Luna." He said, kneeling next to me, Shadows soft hand caressing my face, feeling safer and purred for one second. But bit his hand in the next. "Ow! What the hell?" He groaned as I growled.  
"You moron, where in the hell have you been?! Ive been here pushing out baby after baby without any help!" I snarled loudly, gritting my fangs again as the pain was still too much to bare.

"Im sorry, we had to handle Mephiles and Arctic, considering she was giving birth to our worst enemy." Shadow said, but I was still mad at him.  
"Give me one damn excuse you couldnt slip away!" I yelled in a whisper to as not to wake the girls who I had forgotten about for a mere second.  
"I guess Scourge would be dead, but...your right. I shouldve helped you." He said, but I just turned my attention back to the pain I was having in my stomach as the contractions were getting more fiery.  
"Look, I dont blame you for helping my sister, she means a lot to me since she's the only blood relative alive. Well, besides the babies. And Scourge means a lot to both of you, even to me like a brother." I said, pushing harder but to no avail did the whole baby come out, just the tip of its head.  
"Same for me. But next time, its you that should come first since your giving birth to my young." He said, kissing me softly but a harsh pain cut it short.

My paw curved with his, getting the strength I needed to push this kid out now. That and the fact that if I didnt, the final child would die, which was important. So using any strength left, gritting my fangs, the baby finally slid out, a cry echoing in the cave.  
Looking between my legs, I saw the last and youngest child born laying on the floor and was a boy. He looked exactly like Shadow in every way, just missing the red streaks, stripes and eye corners, being an all black hedgehog with a small tuft of chest fur.

The only resemblance to me was he had perfect dark purple eyes that opened shortly, having small beads of tears in his eyes. After cleaning him off, I wrapped him up with the others as Shadow looked towards them, seeing three little pups wrapped up and falling asleep.  
Speaking of sleep, damn did I need it right now. Leaning farther back against the wall, I nodded off against the wall, feeling my eyes get heavier with each blink until I fell asleep.

(The next morning, or when she woke up)

I awoke again to see the night hadnt changed, the day it did would be the day the curse is lifted which is almost impossible. Anyways, I looked to my right to see I was sleeping on Shadows shoulder, his head leaning against mine as he looked to be asleep too. Glancing to my left, I could see the small circular bed that held the baby hedgehogs, wolves, whatever you want to call em.  
Rosa was snuggled in the fur, almost looking invisible if not for her cherry red fur, while Maria was sleeping in a dark corner, curled up like a puppy beside her younger brother. They looked so cute and innocent looking, if they were vampires, even the echidna villagers would not be able to kill such sweet things. Then again, who knew what they would be like as teens?

I giggled, thinking of how Shadow would treat them then, especially in dating possible mortals. I heard the hedgehog lover beside me grumble something before his ruby eyes shone with my purple and pink eyes. His eyes saw the uncovered children and seeing there were three of them. His claws came out, as he carefully scratched the chin of the black and pink pup.  
She yawned at his touch and opened her red eyes, matching his as he smiled lightly, seeing how each resembled to him somewhat. Especially the boy.

"They are all perfect." He muttered, waking the rest up as they all looked up at him, wondering who we were in the dark. "Like you are." He added, making me blush as I got up, stretching my legs as I hadnt walked for like, hours.  
"Of course they're perfect." I said, wrapping them up so they wouldnt be cold outside before I stepped out, stretching my wings out until they cracked and once again flapped easily. Being pregnant, I also hadnt flown for months because of the heavy weight.

Shadow turned into his bat form, flying beside me to make sure I wouldnt fall or whatever, even though I had not intention of doing so while carrying three newborns. I mean, duh.  
Landing inside, it was quiet, almost like we were the only people living here. "Almost forgot, what exactly do we name them?" Shadow asked me when turning into a hedgehog.

"Dang, didnt think about that much since I thought it was only like, one or two." I said, setting the bed down and looked at all three children once again. The triplets looked back, giggling now as they could see who they're parents were in this light.  
"The black and pink one somewhat reminds me of this girl Maria. So we can call her that." Shadow said, crossing his arms and picking up the small, middle child carefully as she snuggled into his chest fur.

"The boy reminds me of you, but we can call him Shad." I said, picking him up with one arm, still locked on the last pup in the bed. "As for the oldest?" He asked.  
'Hmm, cant name her anything...too vampirish, if she's going to a school one day with others. But her fur is like...not too much blood red, but not too bright. Just perfect like...rose red.' I thought and smiled while picking her up with my free hand.  
"Rosa." I said softly, she giggled as if that was a 'yes' and snuggled her head into my thick furred chest, obviously feeding.

Just then, I heard a scream upstairs, sounding like Arctic. It made me jump and turn into my wolf form, along with Rosa, who was now crying with her brother and sister. "What now?" I groaned, setting her and Shad down before running upstairs. 


	20. Engaged and The End

Luna POV

Getting to the room, I slammed through the door from where the glass breaking shriek came from, seeing Arctic on the bed. Except she was jumping, giggling in pure happiness as I was so confused. Turning to the other side of the room, I saw Scourge dizzy on the ground as if he had been bonked on the head by Rosy Rascal. "What the hell happened here?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips, but a shiny glint from my sisters hand showed it all. It was a gold ring with a sapphire jewel, clearly a proposal ring. "What did you do?" Asking another question, but turning to Scourge as if he had done something wrong.

Shaking his head, he got up and looked seriously to me.  
"Not much, I just said some things and gave her the ring. No big." He said, crossing his arms to leave it at that.  
"Scourgey you dont have to hide it. They're gonna find out anyways." Arctic said, jumping off the bed to her feet. "Ya see, we came back last night while Shadow went to find you.." Arctic started.

Flashback/Normal POV

The two got back, Scourge carrying Arctic bridal style since she was still too paralyzed at the waist to walk, that and she could carry the newborn. Getting inside the warm castle, the new mother almost fell asleep on the way, along with her daughter who was busy feeding quite sleepily.  
"Finally. Just hope Shad doesnt get too screwed with his babe." Scourge muttered, lowering Arctic to her feet.  
"Please, true that she will get mad and maybe give him a few burn marks. Luckily, he has black fur." The frost fox pointed out, walking up the stairs with one arm wrapped around her sleeping child, the other gripping the railing so she wouldnt fall.

In their room, she put their child into a crib, sleeping while wrapping her arms around her tiny, cute, tails as if they were a stuffed animal. While looking at the seafoam green hedgehog with ice blue eyes, Scourge leaned against Arctic, her body leaning back at his while she was slowly falling asleep. After all that happened tonight, it was a miracle she hadnt gone into a sleepy coma or something.  
"Cant believe you were so mad at Mephiles. You were like...raging." She said softly.

"It wasnt just because I was like, freaked out he might turn my only child evil. Well, destroy the world evil. Its because I saw him trying to hurt you again and I was...well, raging." He stated, making the white fox blush as red as a berry.  
"Just dont do anything that stupid again. You couldve died tonight if not for that girl, and believe me, I may be in pain now but I want more than one child." Arctic said.  
"Same here, babe. Im only making sure no guy takes you away again, Finitevus almost killed and...not like I can go back to Fi." He said, glaring at the wall as it the red fox was with them.

"Your not going to, and its not cause your a vampire or because of the child we had. Its because I love you." She said, nuzzling against him while he kissed her forehead lightly. His forehead tilted against her, both not wanting to move.  
Just as Arctic was about to fall asleep on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead again and moved to her large, seashell ears.  
"Then marry me." He said, making her lavender eyes shoot right open, the tired feeling vanishing in the shallow wind, wondering if she had heard him right just then. When her eyes saw something glittering in the jacket pocket, she smiled hugely and her eyes sparkled like Rouge when she saw the Master Emerald.  
"YES!" She said, tackling him happily. And thats why she screamed, and why she was so happy.

Present

"And thats what happened." The fox stated, giggling as a sweat drop formed on the emerald vampires head as he groaned. Shadow joined moments ago, standing beside Luna as their eyes were wide, unable to believe the king of Moebius was going to finally get a queen again. A legal one this time.  
"Well...that explains a lot. So what'd you name your kid?" Luna asked, changing the subject.  
"It was hard, because her fur is as green as a meadow, but her tips are blue like the ocean. So we just decided Meadow for her first name, and Brooke for the middle name." Arctic said.

As the two girls got lost in conversation about their babies, the two vampires left the room.  
"So there, I proposed, happy?" Scourge asked, walking down the hall with the black and red hedgehog.  
"About time. Then again, after almost losing her and Meadow to Mephiles tonight, there was no better time." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, just dont get all thinking im soft. I can still beat both you and blue in a fight." He said, the fanged smirk crossing his peach muzzle yet again.  
"Say it now." He started. "Still, to think all this happened because those two came into our lives. Sure, they were...bitchy at first, though in a way it was worth it." He said, earning a nod from the emerald one.

So now all was right with the two families. Hunter was no longer a threat to Luna, Finitevus was in the Forbidden Zone with Feist where he truly belonged, being a sick witch doctor or whatever you label him as. And the older Meadow took care of Mephiles, meaning the four had nothing to fear anymore and could raise their children peacefully after a whole year of hell.  
That was until the children would go to school with other mortals, since they needed education or whatever, and would find their soul mates there. Just like Luna and Arctic both found their vampiric lovers that night, for now they couldnt be happier.

The End

Me: Wow, loved doing this story SO much! I might do something where the girls find their loves, Manic, Knux and Hefty, for those who want to see Shadows reaction at his oldest daughter kissing Sonics son. But im going to need some time, ideas, etc. 


End file.
